


Suitors and Sorcery

by meezer13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Levi and Mikasa are royals and grew up together as best of friends, each from their own kingdom. Then, one day, the unthinkable happens and the peace they always knew was shattered. Their lives change drastically and they all hope for the day when the turmoil will end and they can be reunited. The separation made them all realize not only had they grown up but their feelings had too. Will they ever get back together to explore these feelings or will adult responsibilities get in the way of their happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suitors and Sorcery

Chapter 1

The sound of laughter and the patter of small footsteps echoed through the streets as the three young royals played their favorite game of tag. The trio had been inseparable since they had learned to toddle around together. Levi, the prince of Sina, Eren, the prince of Rose and Mikasa, the princess of Maria. Three tiny, neighboring kingdoms that had prospered in peace and cooperation for hundreds of years. Due to the closeness of all three kings and queens, it was only natural for their children to learn, play and grow together. Each one was unique but similar in their mannerisms and personality, which made their bond together thicker than blood. They were only slightly different in age, and none had other siblings so they got to experience many firsts together. Levi, the oldest of them was petite in stature but strongest in brawn and quick to cast an icy glare on anyone who dared intrude on his playtime with the other two. He was graced with silky raven hair and narrow, steely blue-grey eyes. Mikasa was the next in line with a quiet, refined air to her. She was also strong but didn't stoop to the same levels as her male companions and their stupid competitive games. Like Levi, she also sported lovely black hair and dark, colorless orbs which provided the perfect contrast against her luminous skin. The youngest, Eren, was brash and as wild and reckless as the messy brown locks on his head. He had a pure heart though and when he looked at anyone with his blue-green eyes, he could melt the coldest of hearts. Needless to say, he found this trait quite useful when getting the three of them out of whatever trouble they happened to get mixed up in as young children tend to do. The current game of tag had already gotten them noticed by many of the street vendors who never appreciated the kids running amok among their carts as they tried to sell their wares. Earning a few curses and many waving arms, they decided to take the game back closer to Rose Castle. It had rained the night before and it was near impossible for them to avoid all of the mud puddles. Levi, who hated being dirty managed to succeed in this task, Mikasa didn't seem to care one way or another and Eren appeared to be a magnet for as much mud as possible and needed to be hosed down before he would be allowed entry back into the Castle for dinner. The end of the day was near and the three had worked up quite an appetite. Dinner went by quickly and the three would have preferred to stay the night. However, it was the rare occasion when this was allowed, like birthdays and Holidays, So, the trio always dreaded the site of the setting sun as it meant they needed to separate and go back to their respective kingdoms until the next playdate.

And so this was their weekly routine for as long as they could remember- meeting once a week to play together and all three couldn't have possibly wanted for a better life being together. The years flew by and they grew up quickly. Levi had become quite protective over the other two, feeling responsible for them being the oldest. He was especially possessive of Eren who at one time was the smallest. Trying his best to keep the brat clean and out of trouble was a full time job when they got together. Play dates soon turned into practice and sparring sessions- all three of them gifted in swordplay and hand to hand combat. Eventually Mikasa grew bored and only joined in on occasion to keep her skills updated. The two boys however were always eager to show off their prowess. They always seemed to be in perfect sync with each other, as if they were meant to be together as a matched, complementary set. When they reached their fifteenth year, Eren had finally experienced a growth spurt and was now taller than his slightly older friend, much to his chagrin. Levi still bragged that he was stronger and more muscular and didn’t need the extra height to win against the younger boy. Eren however, still won his fair share out of pure determination, making them both formidable opponents. Thinking nothing would ever tear them apart, the three approached adulthood happy and looking forward to their futures. 

Sadly, all good things eventually come to an end. Tragedy struck all three kingdoms at the end of that fifteenth year of the young royals’ lives. A land dispute broke out over a newly discovered territory and while negotiations were in progress, someone murdered the King and Queen of Maria. Mikasa was now orphaned and forced to live with her Uncle Hannes. The King and Queen of Rose immediately blamed the King and Queen of Sina for this heinous crime and of course vise versa. There was no proof or evidence of any kind to point to the killer and this only made tensions soar higher, eventually leading to an all out war between the three kingdoms that had flourished together for so long. The princess and princes were banned from seeing each other, as they were forced to sit by and watch their precious homes and loved ones be torn apart. Luckily, each one had a loyal and cunning advisor to assist with keeping in touch with each other. Erwin had been Levi’s right hand since he was born, Mikasa had her handmaiden Annie and Eren’s advisor, Armin was wise beyond his years and childish looks. These three were able to find ways for the three royals to keep in contact whether through letter or just word of mouth to keep their hopes and spirit alive through this turmoil. All three had refused to take up arms against the other kingdoms even though they were old enough to join the battle. It had gone against everything they had grown up to believe in and focused their own energies in finding out who the real culprit was who had murdered Mikasa’s parents. Behind locked doors and hushed whispers the three tried to put the pieces of the mystery together. It helped them keep their minds off of their loneliness and depression, especially the youngest. He had become intensely attached to the other two, especially Levi. He felt as if there was huge, black void in his life without his raven-haired companion. Mikasa, who had already begun to distance herself slightly before the war, was the most focused on investigating any suspects but the two princes and their advisors helped out as much as possible without being too obvious for fear of being discovered. The two of them worked well together in work and play even while being apart and they continued to grow closer ever year they were together, as evidenced by the letters the two princes exchanged. The words they exchanged were filled with sadness but also with a deep sense of love. This separation was torture to them both and they longed to see each other again. Both shared regret over not even getting a proper farewell, as they had been blindsided with this tragedy and all of the nonsense that followed. The devastation of the two was evident throughout all three kingdoms which fell into complete despair, reflecting the emotions of their royals.

After two years of the senseless war, Levi and Erwin had discovered the identity of the killer. Seemed that deep within the mountains of the land that was being contested among the three kingdoms, there was a very small tribe of almost extinct giants named the Titans. They hid deep in caves so no one knew of their existence and thought to have been nothing but a legend from an old book. However, once they discovered the plans for Maria, Rose and Sina to occupy the land, the Titans sent a scout to start a conflict within the three kingdoms. Being that they were a violent and cunning race of creatures, they started with the murder of the King and Queen of Maria. After this sparked the war between the three kingdoms, the Titans sat back and watched the chain reaction of carnage they had started. The battles waged on for almost two years before the Titan’s bloodlust got the best of them and they wanted to wage their own war against all three kingdoms, now that they were divided and weakened. Eren and Levi discovered this plan but unfortunately, were unable to prevent the onslaught. The Titans were ruthless and brutal killers and it wasn’t until all three kingdoms formed an alliance once again to counter this mighty foe that they were able to start making progress. Rose, Maria and Sina were forced to use every available man, woman, young and old to join the fight, as their numbers had already been diminished considerably by their inner conflict. The two princes and one princess were more than ready to fight to regain peace and all three turned out to be formidable soldiers, the strongest in the lands. While they had refused to take up arms against each other, they now defended their home lands relentlessly against this heartless and cruel enemy that threatened their very existence.

The war with the Titans raged on for over a year and the casualties were too great to count. The King and Queen of Sina and Rose were both killed after Titans stormed both castles, the princes devastated that they had been too far away in battle to protect their homes personally. In their grief and rage the two young royals launched a massive, final attack. Levi with his strategy and cunning finished off the last remaining Titans in his Kingdom of Sina and Eren blinded by anger and fueled by revenge attacked with blind, hot wrath and single handedly decimated the last few Titans in Rose. Mikasa along with the assistance of her cousins from the Kingdom of Trost defeated the handful of them in Maria until there was only one Titan left who ran off back to the caves deep in the mountains. With only being the last one alive, he had no chance to try to take any of the kingdoms in the future, so no one wanted to risk the treacherous journey to hunt him down.   
And so peace and cooperation returned to Maria, Sina and Rose. Eren longed to meet back up with his friends but with the deaths of not only his parents but also Levi’s there was too much chaos that had to be dealt with first. The most pressing thing at hand of course was to determine who the new leaders would be so efforts could be made for restoration. The rules of each kingdom speculated that each prince or princess would not be able to assume the throne as king or queen unless they were married. For Mikasa, this didn’t present an issue since she had met and fallen in love with Jean, the prince of Trost who had fought by her side during the final battles. The two were perfectly matched in strength and had formed a strong bond of respect and desire. 

And so here we find our two princes facing impending marriages that neither wanted to even think about. In Rose, the elders had announced that a ball would be held inviting all royal women from nearby and far away to get a chance to meet Prince Eren and possibly become a candidate for marriage. A similar soiree was planned in Sina for Levi and neither could have been more downtrodden from the news. This is not the way either of them envisioned finding a spouse to love and cherish for all eternity. Not when they had both already found someone so dear to their hearts that they could not imagine being separated for the rest of their lives. No- they would not take this without a fight. Not after everything they had just fought for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update this as often as possible but will not be on a regular schedule like my other ongoing story. This chapter will change POV from Eren, Levi and Mikasa. Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

The brown haired prince frantically paced back and forth anxiously across his room as his blond advisor just looked on feeling helpless.

“Why didn’t I just tell him how I felt when all of this war nonsense was just starting? Now look at this mess- they are demanding I hold this stupid ball and dance with stuck-up princesses. And at the end of that shit, I have to pick one to marry? I can’t marry any of them, Armin! I love Levi. And what if they make him do the same? They probably will you know. We have to be married to assume our thrones. I could care less if I ever become king, to be honest but our kingdoms need strong leaders to get back on our feet- they need us! What can we do to be together? What if he actually falls in love with one of those fake, haughty women? Armin, what I am going to do?? My heart has already been shredded in pieces for years since we separated- the only contact being an occasional letter and now I may lose him forever. What if he really doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

“Eren, first of all….calm down. You must be blind and not too smart some of the time…”

“Hey…your insults aren’t helping!”

“Shush- I am not insulting you, my prince. I’m trying to say that even though you were oblivious to it all, anyone else could tell that Levi is head over heels for you as well. You two were inseparable after Mikasa started going off on her on. He would never tolerate anyone else’s presence other than his advisor Erwin so why do you think he was always glued to the hip with you? I think his pride just kept him from declaring his feelings for you- he knew you were both expected to marry royalty and create heirs. Deep down I think he wanted to renounce his throne and turn it over to his advisor so he could be with you. The crown never meant anything to him as he so often expressed to us as a kid . He also could never ask you to give up your rights unless you freely chose to do so. That and he knows you are quite fond of children and would want to raise a family. “

“ Deep down, I know you are right. In other circumstances, you know I would give up any claim to the kingdom without a second thought, Armin. But now, even if he still feels the same, we are both obligated to take a different course unless we both leave our kingdoms high and dry and elope somewhere. Neither of us would do that to our people, not after all we just went through.”

“Well, as your dear friend and advisor, I have read through ever rule and law book in this land and if I do recall, there are some loopholes for this type of situation. Let me do some more research for a few days and see what I can come up with. Please don’t lose hope Prince Eren. We all know you two were destined to be together even though you both are too stubborn to admit it.”

“Thank you, Armin. I always could depend on you.”

Meanwhile, in another kingdom, a raven-haired prince was fit to be tied and his advisor was doing all he could to physically restrain his lord from destroying his room.  
“What kind of fucking bullshit is this, Erwin?! We finally defeat these bastards, the Titans and I don’t even get a chance to rest from battle and enjoy life for a little bit. Not to mention, I never had a chance to properly mourn my parents and here we are. The royal court wants to host some dance inviting every rich, stuck-up bitch around to parade in front of me so I can pick one to marry? And I am not allowed to become king until I actually get married to a princess. What dumbass made that rule? Forget that shit!”

“Sir, please. This is not the time for rebellious behavior. Please put the sword down.”

“Erwin, don’t tell me you are on their side with this nonsense. I refuse to comply. I will not be forced into a loveless marriage to some selfish, brainless daddy’s girl.” A quick slice and suddenly the room was filled with white feathers released from their pillowy confines.

“Levi, I wasn’t implying that at all. You are acting like a child. Now please give me the sword. I was merely suggesting that you cooperate for now, while we stall for some time. I’m sure we can come up with some sort of plan in the meantime to get you out of this arrangement. I happen to know from a very reliable source that Prince Eren feels the same way about this situation and I have already been working with his advisor Armin for a solution. He’s quite a resourceful young man and has already come up with some amazing ideas.”

“Armin huh? He always was way too smart for his own good. Of course, without him by Eren’s side, my dearest prince would have failed every subject in school and would probably be short a few limbs by now, the way he always wants to rush into things without even looking first.”

“Well in all fairness, poor Armin has been run over by a rampaging Eren on more than one occasion.”

“Ha- true. Wait! If you’ve been talking to Armin, has he been discussing this stuff with Eren? Does Eren know how I feel? That little shit better not have spilled the beans or I’ll…”

“Whoa, your highness. Slow down- Armin has not revealed your true feelings just as he has refused to relay personal information regarding Eren to me. You two can safely spend the rest of your lives pining for each other and being too stubborn to confess to each other if that’s what makes you both happy."

“Not funny, bushy eyebrows. There was just never the right time to express my feelings. I knew how I felt for so long and was always worried his feelings weren’t of the same kind. Then even when I thought I was sure, I kept telling myself I had the rest of my life to tell him. Besides, I’m hardly proficient in all of this emotional shit. I’ve always let my actions speak the truth for me.”

“While that is true, I am sure Eren would prefer an irrefutable declaration of your true feelings and intentions just to be certain and I would be willing to bet that you have been waiting with baited breath for him to verbalize his devotion to you as well.”

“Stupid feelings, why can’t we just skip directly to the happily ever after part right now?”

“But then my dear prince, there wouldn’t be any fairy tales to be told, would there?”

“Fairy tales, huh? I really don’t think I want my love life immortalized in some children’s book. If all goes according to my plan, our love will definitely be on the adult level all of the time and would be unfit for children’s bedtime stories. So on that note, Erwin, I am commanding you to get back in touch with Armin so you two can find a solution to this conundrum. “

“Understood sir, we will not fail you and Prince Eren. Please keep your patience for just a little longer.”

“My patience is almost gone but I will do it, if it will help me be reunited with Eren. Gods, I miss that green-eyed brat. Oh and before you go sending off a message to Armin, can you get a broom for me so I clean up these damned feathers.”

 

And lastly, in the Kingdom of Maria , preparations were in full swing for the wedding of Princess Mikasa and her fiancé, Prince Jean. Carts full of flowers and food delicacies were arriving from all over the three kingdoms’ territories. A separate room in the castle had also been set aside to house all of the gifts for the lovely couple. There hadn’t been a royal wedding since Mikasa’s parents and everyone was in high spirits in anticipation of the wondrous event, where all residents, young and old, rich and poor were invited to join in. It was just the sort of occasion everyone needed to boost morale of a people still rebuilding after the horrific terrors of the war. Much loss had been suffered and the rebuilding process was still in full swing.

There was much to celebrate. A new king and queen. A joining of two kingdoms to unify and strengthen. A strong hope by everyone for a much brighter future.

Most princesses at a time like this would be reveling in all of the attention and lavish gifts; however, always being on the practical side, she just wanted to keep everything simple. Too bad no one else saw it her way and thought her practicality was her just being difficult. 

“Did you pick out a fabric for the dress yet? All of these look and feel amazing.” Jean asked his bride to be. 

“I told them to just pick the one that was the least expensive. I would much rather see the money spent on food for those working to rebuild houses and schools and materials to actually do the building than on a dress I am only going to wear once.”

“I understand, my love. But you are special to the people and they want to make your wedding as memorable as possible. I promised you I would keep the spending to a minimum and I think we have succeeded well in not being overly extravagant and there will be plenty of delicious food and drink for all being provided at a reasonable cost. Our wedding is actually providing work for some who wouldn’t be able to normally so please let them spoil you just a little. I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.”

“Really Jean? I would have thought you couldn’t wait to see me all undressed,” the princess teased her fiancé and he didn’t disappoint with his cheeks turning crimson at the comment.

“Well, I guess you do know me pretty well by now. I also can’t wait to see what’s in all of those gifts. Eren and Levi both sent over huge packages and we have to wait a whole week to see what’s inside. So you better hurry up and pick a fabric. There’s only 7 days left and almost everything else is ready except for the dress and of course the cake since that needs to be made fresh.”

“I can’t believe in a week, we’ll be married. It all seems like a dream. I hope Eren and Levi aren’t upset with me. Our marriage put those two under pressure to do the same as soon as possible. I hear there are plans to hold a ball after our wedding so they can meet eligible princesses. I’m shocked I haven’t gotten hate mail from the both of them over that.”

“What prince in his right mind would be upset over having a ton of rich, beautiful girls fawning over him. Those two must be crazy.”

“You’ve never gotten to spend much time with them, have you?”

“Not really- just a few times and it was only during battle discussions and on the actual front lines. We never had the luxury of personal conversations.’

“Well, then let me just tell you that are both crazy. Though they have never admitted it – they are both crazy in love with each other.”

“Oh, I guess that does present a bit of a problem doesn’t it? Can’t they just tell everyone that they want to marry each other? They are both royalty and therefore suitable as a spouse.”

“In another time, maybe their councils would have agreed but now, they both need an heir and they is not possible between two men- at least not without the assistance of sorcery. Imagine the scandal that would cause- they’d be overthrown or worse- killed by their own people.”

“That would suck- but how could they give up on a true love. If I couldn’t be with you, I would fight until my dying breath to somehow still be with you.”

“They haven’t given up yet. Their advisors are working on a plan and even though she has been busy with the wedding, Annie is also helping out as much as possible. Those two are like my brothers. Pig-headed and clueless, but they deserve to be happy and together as I feel they were destined to be. You just have to promise not to leak a single word of this to anyone. Ok Jean?”

“Of course my love. If there is a chance for those two idiots to be as happy as we are, I would do anything to help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone's patience. I had the rough draft of this chapter done but took forever to edit it. I am so sorry for the delay and will do my best to keep the wait for the next chapter to a minimum.

Chapter 3

Luckily for our two forlorn princes, the flurry of activity in preparation for Princess Mikasa's wedding kept them from falling in too deep into their gloomy states of depression. Even though it was being held in her kingdom of Maria, it seemed like the entire world was busy with some aspect of the big day. Everyone great or small, far and wide, got to play a part. Bakers and cooks worked nonstop to prepare for the sumptuous feast and for a cake fit for the new soon to be queen. Anyone who could use a needle and thread was charged with making outfits for the grand affair for everyone in addition to linens and decorations. Floral arrangements were being designed and executed into reality and lots of gifts were crafted- anything from jewelry, tableware, clothing and especially furniture since most had been destroyed in the battles. Those who didn't have many skills to create a gift were drafted to deliver the multitude of items to the palace at Maria so they could be set up on display in the room set aside for only gifts.

 

Eren and Levi were both distracted by all of the chaos but luckily for them, they had their advisers to help plan and deliver their gifts to their best childhood friend for her big day. They both would never admit it outwardly, but they were extremely jealous that Mikasa had found true love and happiness. She just got extremely lucky that her fiancé was a prince and she'd be able to seamlessly assume the role of queen of Maria. The two would probably have tons of children, hopefully taking after their mother and not their horsefaced father and Maria would prosper once again under the new alliance with the Kingdom of Trost. So Eren and Armin decided to have some beautiful baby furniture made since most of what once belonged to an infant Misaka had been ruined when the castle was stormed and her parents murdered. The commissioned crib alone was a magnificent piece of hand-carved mahogany wood, but the accompanying rocking chair and chest were also just as breathtaking. Armin was quite proud of the lovely gifts as he arranged to have them transported to Maria but the brunette prince was slightly embarrassed over the choice since it implied that the two newlyweds would be getting busy right away with having children and Eren had a bit of difficulty imagining his childhood friend as intimate with anyone. Regardless, he knew the couple would appreciate the gift.

 

Over in Sina, the raven-haired prince and his blond advisor had decided to grace the newlyweds with the finest crystal money could buy. The castle in Maria had been ravaged so a few new crystal chandeliers and also new vases and glasses would go a long way in restoring a little bit of splendor to the place. When the three of the royals were young, Levi remembered how fascinated Eren and Mikasa were when the sun shone just right on the tear-drop shaped crystals that hung in the main ballroom, casting hundreds of tiny rainbows on the walls and floor, creating a vast, magical wonderland for the kids to play in. Levi wanted to bring some life and color back to what was drab for far too long. The irony was not lost on the prince who almost always had a somber personality these days but who longed to have his one and only source of sunshine brought back into his life. 

 

Meanwhile, the princess had finally chosen the fabric she wanted for her dress with only three days to spare before the big event. The seamstresses were quite upset but Mikasa as always had planned this perfectly. She had purposely left the dress for the last minute so there would be no time for anything extravagant, and sure enough the final result was a simple white gown of understated elegance that allowed for the young princess' natural beauty to shine through. Her tall, slender frame lent an air of dignity, her luminous skin glowed like moon-kissed dew and her ebony hair shone brightly, accented by tiny gems spun into the veil that hung from a small tiara on her head. She was a once-in a lifetime sight to behold and all who saw her were entranced when the time finally came for her to walk down the aisle to be united with her prince. 

 

Guests had come from all over to share in this momentous event in Maria. For miles around, people flocked to the streets to try to catch just a glimpse of their future king and queen and Mikasa was shocked at just how many had crammed into the huge chapel where the ceremony was to be held. The walk up the aisle seemed to last forever, her two best friends and each of their advisors in their own glorious clothing seeming like ants at the end of the aisle waiting with baited breath along with Jean. Since her father was no longer alive to give her away, Jean’s best friend and comrade Marco agreed to escort her. The bride had to resist the urge to just break into a sprint to get it over with sooner, but she was aware that she had to act the proper part for the ceremony and Jean would hate her if she broke his best friend’s leg, dragging him down the aisle. Not to mention that so many had spent countless hours, effort and supplies to make this day a fairy-tale event and she did not want to let any of her subjects down. They all had a long, hard road ahead of them in restoring the kingdom back to its previous prosperity, but all together and with the assistance of Trost, it was certainly an achievable goal that everyone would benefit from. The young princess got closer to the altar and could finally make out more details of the party waiting there for her. Her Prince, Jean looked amazing in a rich green suit, accented with gold and silver, a slight, nervous smirk on his face. They hadn't seen each other for two days, having been separated for fear of the old wives' tale of it being bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Mikasa felt badly that she was not there before all of this to help soothe Jean's nerves and could only hope his personal assistant and best friend Marco had done this in her place. In actuality, Marco was better suited with this type of task than she was anyway. The young, freckled man was just so sweet and reassuring that his presence alone was calming. When Jean would start to freak out in Mikasa's presence, she just usually took care of the situation with a quick slap to the face to snap him out of it. Marco was always patient and gentle in making his friend see reason. So it would have been best for Jean to not have an angry-red handprint on his cheek on his wedding day. 

 

She then glanced to Jean's right and to her two best friends for as long as she could remember. Both so very different, but she couldn't help but notice just how close they stood to each other, looking as if they were made for each other. It was the first time since the war ended that they could see each other in person. And what a vision they both were. Right next to Jean stood Eren. Not quite as tall as the groom but just a few hairs shorter. His brown hair, mussed but still pulling off the look flawlessly with his emerald eyes glowing brightly, possibly accentuated even more than normal standing next to the lush green of the groom's outfit. Eren himself was dressed in black and gold in the same style as Jean, his sun-kissed skin and warm smile completing his look of a handsome young prince. It was a rare sight to see as everyone knew the youngest of the trio hated to wear fancy clothing and that was probably best when he was younger due to his penchant for attracting all sorts of dirt to him. Mikasa had to admit that Eren did clean up nicely and was amazing dressed up or down. The shorter, slightly older prince next to him was another story. He always looked impeccable whether on the battlefield or the dance floor. His clothing always shouted royalty. Levi's appearance was predictably neat, clean and of perfect taste to compliment his petite but solid form. His suit was almost identical to Eren's but was black and silver to flatter his own coloring. His noble presence spoke tons and he was the spitting image of his father before him when he was younger. 

 

The posture of the two spoke volumes; Mikasa could tell that the time apart had only made them long for each other more than ever. In between preparing for the wedding, the 3 royals and their advisors had been working to come up with a plan to get those two finally together but it was proving difficult since they were full of stubborn pride. That and the pressure was on now that it was the wedding day. The elder statesmen had thought it was a wonderful idea to hold the masquerade ball for Levi and Eren a mere three days after the wedding since all of the eligible maidens would already be gathered for the nuptials, making it an excellent opportunity they didn’t want to pass up. It was an added bonus that the royal ballroom would still be all set up from the wedding and would just require a thorough cleaning in between events.

Mikasa tried to forget about that ball for now and just concentrated on her future husband and the two men next to him. So close and looking so right together, like the strings of fate had knit them perfectly intertwined, complementing each other as they went. It pained Mikasa to see her oldest and dearest friends suffering, having to suppress their true feelings for each other. She knew exactly how both felt; having the two of them confide in her separately but neither had been willing to confess to the other for fear of rejection and destroying the strong bond of friendship they shared for so long. Mikasa had urged them to stop being so foolish and obstinate knowing that each one's feelings were reciprocated but they wanted the war to be over before they did. The war raged on for much longer than anyone anticipated and the first chance they got to be reunited, they didn't even have a free moment to enjoy each other's company. All the hustle and bustle to prepare for the wedding then a few days later for some masquerade ball to meet a future bride that neither wanted. She hoped that the two would be able to steal away for a little bit so they could finally admit their feelings in person but knowing the cunning of the older and the determination of the younger, she was certain wild horses wouldn't be able to keep them apart. Somehow, they would figure it out and she smiled at the hope that one day she'd be the one at the end of the aisle watching as Eren marched down it, beaming like he never had before. As she snapped herself back to reality, Mikasa couldn't help but giggle as she stared at the two clueless men. 

The two friends who no matter how disconcerted they felt about their own circumstances, they were both elated for their friend, It was obvious in their smiles when they saw Mikasa walking down the aisle, looking like a sight right out of a fairy tale. That illusion was shattered slightly when she started giggling slightly out of the blue but they all figured she was allowed wedding day jitters, especially in front of more people than all of them had ever seen in one place. 

Before they knew it, the music changed to a subtle harp playing sweetly in the background and the bride and her escort were at the altar. Marco guided Mikasa's hand to Jean's and the two connected and faced the gentleman presiding over the ceremony. The elder statesman began by clearing his throat and then his deep voice began echoing throughout the building. The rather obese man droned on and on about how momentous an occasion it was and how from now on, the History of Maria and Trost would venture onto a new path and then how the two before him would be responsible for so much. His voice soon became so monotonous that Mikasa loudly huffed, hoping the pompous minister would get the message and poor Levi and Eren could only shift from foot to foot to try to stay awake. Eren heard Levi mumble under his breath how he hoped this ‘shitty fucker would never officiate over another wedding in his life’ and would do whatever he needed to do to prevent another couple from having to live through a fate worse than death. Eren had to suppress a smile at that, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he became hyper-aware of Levi's presence behind him and was instantly reminded of his razor-sharp wit in addition to his subject of weddings. Eren thought to himself he would gladly endure a boring minister at his wedding if it meant he could be there with his one true love, not some princess chosen out of necessity. He didn't give a care about what the minister had to say; what would be most important to him on his special day would be the chance to speak his heart and utter the vows that would genuinely express his true feelings and forever devotion to his beloved. 

Thankfully, the offensive voice ceased for a few moments and the bride and groom were asked to face one another. Not wanting to stand on circumstance, they decided to keep tradition and say the timeless, classic vows to each other. Then it was time to present each other with the rings. The ring bearer stepped forward with a tiny lace pillow embellished with pearls and ribbons of red and green, for their respective lands. He lifted the cushion up and presented the rings to the couple. Jean placed the ring on Mikasa's hand first with just the slightest tremble to show for his nervousness and the beautiful emerald and ruby inlay sparkled in the candlelight cast from the altar. Mikasa then did the same for Jean with her ring's matching half. The two had worked with many jewelers to create the simple design that had incorporated both of their family crests into one. The result was a lovely design which was completed with the red and green gems. 

The two were then announced husband and wife, followed by their first kiss as a married couple. It was a poignant moment whereby the entire group of people cheered for their new king and queen, the fervor growing louder as the word spread out through the chapel and into the streets where the majority of the people were gathered. The military police cleared a pathway so the newlyweds could march back down the aisle hand in hand, back to the castle where the grand ballroom awaited them. Any children close to the pathway threw rose petals to shower them as they went with the rest of the wedding party following close behind. The real fun was about to begin as the reception started. Every single citizen in attendance would be able to partake in the grand reception and all were greatly looking forward to the party that would be forever remembered in the history books. Jean and Mikasa would have many firsts as newlyweds and Armin and Erwin would be sure that Eren and Levi would be able to finally have a proper reunion in a private setting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding reception was truly an elegant yet boisterous affair to say the least. The entire city of Maria was ablaze with dancing and celebration. Food and drink were plentiful and for the first time since before the great battles had begun, everyone from all around was able to join in and celebrate a new union and look forward to a brighter future. Every street in town overflowed with party-goers and the noise level was thunderous. It was slightly quieter inside the castle ballroom, where the royals along with the elite citizens enjoyed the best that money could buy as the new king and queen relished in the joy of their new union. As they swirled around the dancefloor, anyone with eyes to see could tell just how enamored the two were with each other. A pure, young love and a fierce determination to begin a new era of happiness and prosperity across the land. The hope and joy the couple felt was infectious and spread like wildfire through the expanse of the city. Everyone knew that nothing could ever erase the tragedies and losses of the war, however, they would do everything that they could to make sure that nothing like that would ever befall their kingdoms again. 

Speaking of love and determination, the two princes had been trying to meet up ever since they got to the reception ballroom. Sadly, both Eren and Levi were kept apart by throngs of dignitaries, noblemen and a few father-daughter combinations of prospective suitors looking forward to the ball to be held for the princes in just a few days' time. Neither young man wanted to even think about that ludicrous party, let alone want to meet any of the spoiled girls who would be vying for their favor. Eren brushed them off diplomatically with a fake smile and a quick excuse for having to go somewhere; whereby Levi just ignored them and pushed passed unapologetically by them mumbling obscenities about the ridiculousness of the whole antiquated ordeal. It was a true test of their patience, trying to weave their way through a never-ending crowd. Thank goodness Armin and Erwin had the forethought to set aside a private room where they could all meet in private at a particular time. Sadly, they all couldn't be away from the reception for too long or they would all catch hell for abandoning their posts. With a crowd like this, everyone in the wedding party had to stay alert at all times along with all available guards to keep the party merriment down to acceptable levels and of course to thwart any possible mischievousness or threats. They wouldn't have a ghost of a chance to reuinte properly in private; but at least they could get the two princes together for a few moments to brainstorm for a solution to this whole forced marriage thing. 

Sadly, the room had to be one that would be down a private corridor so other party-goers wouldn't be tempted to sneak into it. That meant it was way on the other side of the huge structure. So by the time everyone made the painstaking trip to it, there wasn't much time left. Never let it be said though that this group didn't know how to utilize every precious moment. Armin and Erwin immediately jumped into their plans as soon as Eren joined them. Levi had gotten there first- his strength and no-nonsense demeanor had lent to the easiest path. The two blond advisers arrived shortly thereafter leaveing the youngest prince to arrive last, having been detained the most by almost everyone he passed. 

"Bout time you made it here, brat? Did you get lost? I know it's been a few years since we've all been able to wander freely around Mikasa's house but I didn't think you'd forget that easily." Levi teased, his words being sarcastic but anyone could see that the way he looked at the brunette was full of devotion and longing. The facade the two had to uphold for so long was still a strong fortress that had yet to be torn down with confessions and acknowledgment. They danced a tango with their eyes and wove sentiments of affection in between joking comments, all the while their bodies remained stationary and aloof. 

"Well, we can't all be like you, mowing down everyone in their path to get somewhere. I had to tactfully work through the pool of the upper crust to get here without raising any suspicions." Eren countered. That's when the advisers interrupted the greeting and brought the meeting to order.

Erwin went first, his mere presence alone always commanded respect and attention. "Ok, so time is very limited and the ball is just a few days away. We will all be busy with preparations so this may be the only chance we have to bring our plans to fruition. Armin and I have been scouring every lawbook, proclamation and old wives tale for a loophole. It is painfully obvious that neither of you want to pick a random bride from the princess pool and that you would rather have a slightly less conventional union."

"Ahem," Armin interrupted before the tension got too thick in the room. Armin was all too aware how the prince of Rose felt about his Sina counterpart but those feelings had never been brought out in the open. Both young men thought their feelings were well hidden and most were oblivious to them even having a strong friendship. However, those closest to them knew they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The stubbornness factor among them was astronomical as the two would steal glances at each other with a longing that almost palpable as they sat close by but not too close. Who knows who they thought they were kidding and the two blonds were anxious for the two to finally admit their mutual attraction. "Before we start making wedding plans for you two, we need to let the councils of Rose and Sina know that after this ball becomes a failure and neither of you choose a spouse from the eligible ladies, Eren is going to make an annoucement. Since Rose's leaders are leaning much more heavily on him since more damage is there from the war, it would make more sense. They need a king to take over sooner than Sina. Erwin and I have found a possible solution but we only have the basics planned right now. There is one very important person integral to the success of this plan that we would need to bring in on this, of course with the understanding and blessings of your highnesses. We will all need to coordinate this perfectly for it to work."

 

“As long as we don’t have to confide in more than that, I don’t see a problem,” Eren replied, followed by a simple but important question that Levi posed at the same time. “So who is this important person and can they be trusted with such a sensitive matter?” Levi asked with a calm, cool but incredulous expression.

Erwin and Armin both replied in unison, "Of course." Those two were also just too perfect for each other it was nauseating. 

"Who is it?", Eren asked with his wide eyes getting even larger than normal. "Do you really think the plan will work?" He appeared to be bouncing up and down on his toes, either from anticipation or perhaps from a bit too much mead from the wedding celebration.

Armin just nodded his head vigorously, while Erwin tried to explain briefly and rationally. "The plan will work as the loophole is foolproof and solid- Armin and I have run through every possible scenario for days now- some of which we promised we would never mention again and we refuse to admit how we even conjured up some thoughts. But without Hanji onboard, the whole...."

"Wait! Hanji you say? You mean that crazy-as necromancer?" Levi interjected, obvious displeasure coating his entire face. "Don't you even try to tell me that any of you feel it is a good idea for her to start casting spells around do you? If this is a legal loophole, then why the heck are we going to involve Ms. Hocus Pocus? It will only end in disaster and that's the last thing we need right now."

"Hear us out, your highness. Trust us that we would never bring in Hanji, if it was not paramount to the success of the plan. While extremely loyal and sympathetic to our cause, we all know she can be a bit scatterbrained some times. She will be involved only to ensure that all goes according to our design. Now before we waste anymore time, Armin will go over the major plot points and then we all need to get back to the party before we are missed."

"Ok, so real quick and without further interruptions please, we can answer questions and go over the minute details in the next few days. Way back in the dark ages, in the law in Rose, any Royal had to marry someone of royal lineage. No one ever bothered to mention gender back then, so thank goodness there are no restrictions there. When a royal couldn’t find a suitable suitor they were allowed to hold a contest of their choosing where anyone could vie for the position. Now, here is where it got tricky. This scenario was used when a prince or princess had already fallen for someone who was not royalty. They just didn't want to leave it to chance for anyone to win so they would rig the challenge and allow their intended to know the solution ahead of time. So obviously fighting to the death was not a popular choice- usually it was a riddle or some sort of intellectual challenge. So this is where Hanji comes in. Eren will set a challenge for any and all suitors to compete for his hand. Hanji will cast a spell to make it all official and Levi will be told the solution to the challenge so he can fulfill it and satisfy the law. It is unconditionally binding thanks to Hanji's spell that whoever wins the suitor's challenge will become the spouse of the Royal who posed it. Gender, race, age don’t matter. So see...nothing to it. There is nothing that Hanji could possibly screw up."

"Famous last words." Levi deadpanned and then turned to Eren who seemed to be mulling over something in deep thought. "And don't you even think about coming up with some challenge that involves me getting all dirty or bloody, Jaeger."

Eren didn't even seem to register what Levi said.. All he was concerned with was that there was a solution to his dilemma and he wouldn't be forced to marry someone he didn't have any feelings for. Levi would be able to win the challenge and they would be able to have their happily ever after. That is if they ever got over their bullheadedness and admitted what they truly meant to each other. He looked back over at the older prince and got caught in the death ice glare. "How do you even approach something like that?" he thought to himself. They both got flustered and tongue tied when alone together and thus why they are in this situation. If they only had the foresight to take action before the war....No one ever thinks that something like that would ever happen and they had both fallen into that trap of youthful ignorance. Eventually they figured that they would both just blurt out their confessions to each other, deal with a few awkward moments while they readjusted their relationship and then settle into a new life, blissfully weaving their days together.. They both regretted wasting previous time and wanted to solidly the bond that was thicker than water or blood. Having overcome one obstacle they now had the new hurdle of getting away together in private. All too soon, Armin and Erwin were adjourning the meeting, forcing everyone to get back to the wedding reception. The two lovers were again left unfulfilled albeit hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's patience. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I will be working on it a little more frequently as my other ongoing story will be ending soon, so YAY! The poor babies will get their alone time in the next chapter finally!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day was just a blur for everyone, filled with ridiculous amounts of food, drink and merrymaking. At the end of the night, everyone was ordered to clear out of the castle and off the streets by throngs of soldiers, so the newlyweds could be whisked off in their ornate carriage to celebrate their honeymoon in the Maria summer cottage. Somehow, Erwin and Armin managed to drag two exhausted princes back to the rooms where they were staying while visiting the castle. Neither were seen at all the next day except by their advisors, and that was only towards the end of the day when they had both slept off the worst of the ill effects from the day before. Even so, the bitter sarcasm and biting comments echoed through the halls from the prince of Sina who obviously didn't take well to a hangover headache. Armin was eternally grateful that Eren was almost always amiable, even when not in the best of health and couldn't help but laugh internally to think on how the two would fare with each other when hung over after the two got together. If they could get the plan to work that is; but both he and Erwin were confident that their hours of work would pay off. If only Levi and Eren weren't so stubborn. If the two advisors went through a ton of trouble to facilitate them getting together and the princes still failed to admit their feelings, they will be peeved. 

So with one day completely wasted, the next one was the eve of the dreaded ball. Erwin, Armin, and even Marco came back to help with the preparations, leaving Annie to tend to the newlyweds at the summer cottage. Marco reported that there wasn't much to do other than keep a steady supply of food and drink going to the master bedroom where the two had hardly emerged from. Marco's help was greatly appreciated due to the time constraints involved; the more hands the better. Since the ballroom had already been set up for the wedding reception, there was just a matter of having it thoroughly cleaned by the castle's housekeeping staff.

There would only be light refreshments served, since this was not meant to be a sit down dinner party. The ballroom was set up to encourage mingling as the whole point of the evening was for Eren and Levi to socialize and dance with prospective brides. After the ball, it was certain that the dignitaries of both Sina and Rose would put incredible pressure on their princes to make a choice from the ladies they would meet. They needed the two to wed as soon as possible so both could be coronated. There was even talk of forcing the two to share their wedding date and have a double ceremony and reception for efficiency. In the elders' eyes, it was all utilitarian and had nothing to do with romance.

Luckily Erwin, Armin and Marco got to plan the majority of the event and when they sent out the invitations to the young maidens, they were told it would be a masquerade ball, so no one would know who the two princes were as they wove throughout the room. The two hadn't had any social visits to other kingdoms since before the battles started so there were very few royals who had a clue what either looked like. Their castles had been stormed and the few portraits they had were destroyed by fire or sword, so only those closest to the two princes could recognize them in a crowd. In a huge room full of young men and women, the two would be able to blend in and then sneak away undiscovered so they could have the time they really needed in complete solitude to finally come clean with each other. And none of the snooty princesses would be able to say they had been snubbed by the princes since they will have no idea if they actually got to meet one or not. As a further precaution, just in case there is an overzealous suitor, Armin had obtained some strong spirits from Hanji to spike the punch with. So no one would be fully sober for long, making it very easy for the two to slip away totally unnoticed and also conveniently. Armin and Erwin had picked a new room that was closer to the ballroom than where they had all met up at the wedding. No one would have any need whatsoever to get into the sewing room, but even so, Armin made sure that the door had a properly working lock. What the two decided to make of the time they had behind that door was up to them; however, he would be damned sure that the room was secure.

While Armin was ensuring the sewing room was presentable for Levi's strict cleanliness standards and adding a nice comfy loveseat to the almost unfurnished room, his counterpart Erwin was finalizing the prince's outfits. Since it was a formal, masquerade ball, everyone would be dressed to the nines, so their attire had to fit in but could not be too flashy. The point was to keep all the girls guessing so no one would be certain if they ever got to dance with one of the princes or not. Dance partners would be switching around all night long. The masks were probably the most important accessory even though very few in attendance would know what the princes looked like. However, for the few dignitaries who would be chaperoning, the two needed to have the majority of their faces covered so they would not be caught when slipping away. If Erwin had anything to do with it, even Eren and Levi would have a hard time recognizing each other.

 

At the end of the day, all of the preparations were finalized and Armin, Erwin and Marco went to sleep, completely exhausted from the whirlwind of activity. The only two people who seemed to suffer from insomnia that evening were the two princes. Nervous, restless energies emanated from their rooms as they fretted over the next day's event. They both spent the majority of the night pacing back and forth and cursing themselves for their obstinance and procrastination. 

The sun peering into the castle windows didn't do anything to help the ominous, dark mood the next morning either. Levi and Eren balked at anything they were required to do all day long, much to the disdain and Erwin and Armin. Whether it was simply brushing their teeth or having to spend hours being primped and primed for the big evening. Levi normally relished the chance to get meticulously clean but for such a frivolous event, he complained voraciously, his cursing echoing once again through the halls. On the other hand, Eren loathed dressing in formal attire and rarely was seen anything other than his casual clothes. He dragged his feet and whined like an infernal baby all day long, making it near impossible to get him ready. When they were both finally all put together for the evening and were standing in front of their respective mirrors, they instantly calmed down and took a moment to appreciate the hard work that their right hand men had done. 

Both young royals were equally gifted in the looks department, opposite though they were. Their suits melded to their muscles as if a second skin, Levi's hair shone like the most precious onyx and the ornate silver and purple mask he wore complemented it perfectly. His piercing, stormy eyes glaring out from behind the mask with the power of a lightning storm behind them. Eren's messy mop was tamer than usual but its unruliness lent to his appeal as tiny highlights of amber and gold danced among his locks. His mask tried but was completely unsuccessful in toning down his bright, emerald jeweled eyes in muted tones of bronze and black. Anyone who saw them would be subject to instant infatuation; they looked that amazing if their advisors said so themselves. The party had already begun and was just getting into full swing so the two could make their appearance with as little fanfare as possible. Erwin and Armin went down first so they would not be seen with their lords and give away their identity. It was a just an added bonus that the two of them could enjoy some dancing together without having to fret over the two princes. The two advisors had become quite close over the past few months with all of their brainstorming and planning.

A few moments later, Levi entered the ballroom and kept on the move with his lips pursed, lest anyone try to stop him for a dance. His eyes constantly scanned the room looking for a sign of Eren. The room was crowded; however, there was at least room to navigate through the endless sea of bodies. After making his third round, Levi finally spied a glimmer of intense green and zeroed in on it like hunting his prey. He made his way through throngs of dancing couples, all seemingly oblivious toward his goal. He momentarily lost sight of Eren as he was almost there when a group of giggling girls pushed passed him to get to the punch bowl, obviously craving more of Hanji's special homebrew. Stupid girls and their germs. But then as he turned back around, steely- blue gray met emerald and both audibly gasped in shock as they took each other's breath away. So as not to seem too obvious and run off immediately, Levi bowed low before Eren and gracefully extended his arm in invitation to dance. Eren offered his hand in return with a flick of his wrist and the two whirled off together, spinning and dipping all along the edge of the wall until they came to the hallway that led to the sewing room where they would be able to escape to. Fortunately, the hallway was empty- everyone was too preoccupied with all of the dancing and punch in the main ballroom to want to venture off. They scurried into the room like two little mice seeking out loose crumbs on the floor while the owner of the home is nearby. They didn't want to risk being seen going into the room together even though they were unrecognizable with their masks still on. Levi quickly closed and locked the door behind them and then spun Eren back around to face him. It was still odd to have to look up to Eren now, reminiscing how Levi was always slightly taller than Eren growing up. It was just over the last few years that the brat had sprouted up and was half a head taller than Levi. "Can we continue our dance?" Eren asked. "It was really nice."

"I couldn't agree more," Levi replied and gently led his partner back into a waltz, twirling all about the small room, navigating around the love seat and sewing tables. Sporadic tendrils of music wove their way to the room from the ballroom, but it was enough to keep the momentum going for dance to last just long enough for the two to be lulled into a comfortable acceptance of their extremely close proximity. Yes, they had dueled before, even wrestled together on an occasion or two when they were much younger, but nothing this intimate. Nothing that ever felt this right as their cares went out the window and their feelings for each other became obvious in the language of their dancing bodies. Eventually, they slowed and their advisors' words echoed within them that they needed to finally vocalize their emotions - just to be sure there was no confusion, no misread intentions. Levi halted the dance, removed the mask from Eren’s face and looked into those deep green pools and said what he had wanted to for so long. "Eren, it's always been you. You are my first friend and my first rival. I always wanted to excel in everything to surpass you at first. Then somewhere along the line it turned into wanting to impress you. I don't get along well with most - they don't appreciate my brusqueness nor my odd sense of humor. I keep my emotions close and guarded, so how was I supposed to know what it was to fall so deep? We were just kids on the cusp of adulthood when the war broke out and I had to be separated from you for so long. There were times I thought I caught an illness- my head hurt, my heart hurt and I couldn't breathe. I was sick- but not with any standard ailments. Even when Erwin saw my malaise for what it was, I didn't want to believe him at first. The fighting was still going on and the thought of losing you was crushingly real. Until one day when Erwin met with Armin who was concerned for a certain prince who seemed to be suffering from similar symptoms as my own. Those two conniving geniuses collaborated with each other behind our backs and I admit I was pissed off when Erwin finally told me as the war was coming to an end, that you seemed to be feeling the same way. That revelation somehow lit a tiny ember of hope deep inside that we could win the war against the Titans soon and I would get my chance to finally confess to you. That little fire kept burning inside and I swear it kept me alive and sane. I just had to persevere and get the war to end so I could meet with you again. Well, we did all get together and destroyed all but one of the Titans. I was so happy and wanted to meet with you as soon as possible to initiate a proper courtship. Until the floor was dropped out from under me when it was announced that the both of us were being forced to choose a bride. So it's not like I ever imagined it going this way, but I have to finally give voice to feelings I have harboured for so long. I am at the mercy of this plan that has been devised for us in hope of being able to marry you one day. I love you, Eren and always have."

The slightly younger prince could only stare in amazement at his slightly shorter dance partner. He was secretly glad they had stopped the dance or the words he had just heard would have certainly rendered him unconscious. Eren was never nearly as eloquent as the other prince so he was embarrassed to say anything. However, he was determined to make his emotions undisputededly known. As kids, Mikasa constantly teasing him for blurting out whatever came to mind without thinking, but the chocolate haired royal had given this subject a plethora of thought. There were days when he wasn't knee - deep in titan blood that his feelings for Levi were all he thought about. So he decided to just let his emotions take over and let the words flow freely from his heart to his mouth before Levi started to think he was rejecting him by his hesitation. Eren gently removed the mask from Levi’s face so he could gaze upon his object of affection clearly.

"Levi, I have no gift for fancy words and I can't even begin to explain how it happened. I always admired you for your strength, your coolness and could only hope I could one day even come close to you. Then when we were apart for the war, I missed you so much. I thought I would lose my mind… I had no idea what it was either, but Armin helped me see just how much you meant to me. How much I wanted to always be by your side and to make you proud. How much I really love you and always will."

The two had finally let their innermost feelings loose and it was liberating. Like the two had sprouted wings and their hearts soared from the happiness and acceptance they felt. The two inched closer to each other, their breath ghosting over each other’s face and their lips found their rightful match coming together in the sweetest, if slightly clumsily way as they shared their first kiss ever. It was magical and it was surreal, but most importantly, it was so right, as if these two were destined to be together from birth.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur as the two princes continued their dancing, stopping for an occasional stolen kiss. They spoke of Armin and Erwin's plan and how soon they would execute it. Eren wanted to make the announcement the very next day; however, Levi thought it better to make the elders wait at least a day or two before that. Give them the impression that the two princes were torn in making their choice of a fair maiden and that would make the contest for a suitor seem all the more legitimate. It was quite ironic that neither of them could have identified a single young woman from that masquerade ball as the two royals only had eyes for each other. When the clock struck 2AM, the party was disbanded and everyone was escorted out of the castle filled with hopes and dreams that a prince had their eye on them. As the carriages began to whisk the partygoers off to go back to their homes, the young lovers shared a goodnight kiss before going back to their respective rooms. Their advisors didn't even need to inquire how the evening had gone. The message was clear as crystal on the princes' faces with grins that would easily put the sun to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I hope the fluffy feelings make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the next few days after the ball, every kingdom far and near was abuzz in gossip, bragging and speculation. Every maiden who attended swore that she had caught the eye of one of the princes and that they would surely be chosen. Each noble parent held their breath that their child would be chosen even though no one had a clue if one of the future kings had even bothered to look at their daughter. 

Meanwhile, back in the castle of Maria, there was a flurry of quick, clandestine meetings behind the backs of the elders and dignitaries to set the plan in motion. After a week, patience had worn thin on all accounts and when it seemed as if the bubble was about to pop on everyone's part, that's when it was decided that Eren would make his grand announcement. Princess Mikasa and Prince Jean were due to be back from their honeymoon to prepare for the coronation and Eren wanted to have all of his best friends present when he set forth the suitor challenge. He definitely felt as if he needed the moral support, despite Levi's constant reassurances and kisses for good luck. Armin and Erwin had gone over every possible objection and made sure that there were no little loopholes the elders could use against them. The plan was solid and foolproof. Eren had practiced his speech hundreds of time and the necromancer Hanji was fully aware that there was to be no improvisation on her part. She would follow Armin's instructions to the letter and simply cast the proper spell to make the challenge legally binding. Levi and Erwin meanwhile would be waiting in the wings for the challenge to be set and then they would embark immediately afterwards on their journey to fulfill the quest and win the hand of the fair, emerald-eyed prince. There wasn't a moment to lose as they had been trying to hold off the elders of Sina who were pushing just as much for Levi to choose a suitor as those in Rose were doing to Eren. The last thing Levi needed was for some toothless, old coot to choose a random bride for him while they were trying to execute their plan. They couldn't do any such thing if he was off on an adventure and he planned to make sure that the moment he returned that he would have Eren present him as the winner. Then as much as he wanted it to be a private occasion shared between just the two of them, he would propose marriage to his love with all of those gathered to witness it, lest there be any doubt of his intentions. Both were strong and brave men; however, this was uncharted territory for them. So while Eren was nervous about declaring his challenge, Levi was just as anxious about asking his prince to marry him in public. 

The day proved to be bright and warm, inviting to all those who had gathered around Maria Castle to welcome their soon to be Queen and King back home and to hear the announcement that Prince Eren would give. The young ladies in the crowd could hardly contain themselves, jumping up and down in excitement and hope that the prince had chosen them. As the royal group gathered on the main castle balcony overlooking the crowd below, it didn't seem possible that the ruckus could get any louder. That was until Mikasa and Jean's carriage was spotted heading towards the castle gates and the entire castle actually shook slightly from the thunderous applause and shouting. It was almost crazy enough for Eren to run back inside and hide rather than face the maddening craziness from the crowd but he was luckily a stubborn young man and now that he knew that he was meant to be with his beloved, he would not be deterred. 

 

Once Mikasa and Jean had entered the castle, they joined the rest of her dearest friends and advisors on the balcony. She whispered to Eren as discreetly as possible to inquire where Levi and Erwin were and he could only reply that they were nearby, ready to execute their part of the plan. Mikasa nodded and smiled broadly, knowing that her 2 best friends had finally admitted their true feelings for each other. "I just hope you two maintained your purity for your wedding night. It just wouldn't do for 2 future kings to set a bad example." She whispered quickly before walking to the front of the balcony to announce her return home and the graciously thank her loyal subjects for everything they had done. How she kept a straight face after making such a comment, no one knew, but poor Eren blushed furiously and had to step back for a few moments to recompose himself. At least Levi wasn't around to overhear the embarrassing statement.

Nonplussed, Mikasa took Jean's hand and walked to the very front of the balcony to address the crowd below. A hush fell over the group and the future Queen gave a small speech of appreciation. Jean spoke up as well, saying that as soon as the coronation took place, there would be another ceremony to formally join Maria and Trost as one kingdom united by their union. Eren was envious of the announcement, wanting to already dispense of the loophole they had to jump through, much desiring to be able to make his own declaration of uniting Rose and Sina. 

Once the newlyweds were done with their greetings, they stepped aside to make room for Eren to make his big announcement. The crowd grew impatient again, desperate for the news that the prince promised to give. Eren cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Armin stood supportingly by him to help boost the prince's confidence and to help remind him if he happened to forget any key elements of the speech they had rehearsed non-stop. The crowd slowly settled down as they wouldn't dare chance missing a word that would be said.

"Loyal subjects. Thank you so much for your support and patience while I made my decision. The Masquerade Ball was amazing and both Prince Levi and I were honored to have so many esteemed guests attend. As you all know, the purpose of the ball was for us to become acquainted with eligible ladies so we could choose a bride. Thus, once married, we could be coronated as the new kings of Sina and Rose and be free to move forward with reconstruction of our lands. After careful consideration, I have come to a decision. " A deafening silence fell over the crowd and everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation. It was so eerie to have that many people gathered without a sound being made and Eren had to swallow down a small lump of fear. Armin gently touched his shoulder in encouragement and the prince continued.

"After consulting the lawbooks of Rose, as prince, it is my right and privilege to declare a challenge for all potential suitors. The challenge can be anything from a simple riddle or a dangerous adventure. Of course, I would never want to endanger any of my subjects and would pray that there would be no foulplay among the challengers. So I will set forth my proposed quest. I will need the assistance of the Court Necromancer, Hanji."

The entire crowd gasped at the mention of the elusive Hanji. The magician was rarely seen out of her lair/laboratory and therefore, there were a plethora of rumors about her. Some said she was horribly deformed , others claimed she was pure evil, placing random curses on unsuspecting citizens. Of course none of these were true, despite her being horribly reclusive and a bit eccentric. She was brilliant but could be scatterbrained and a little clumsy on occasion, so that is why the royals hesitated to call on her services. But this was a huge exception, Eren reassured himself as the excitable woman suddenly appeared on the balcony next to him in a flurry of smoke.

"Hello Everyone!" she screamed as she greeted the onlookers who didn't quite know what to make of the real thing once she was in front of them. So Eren took the opportunity while many were still distracted to continue.

"The great Hanji here is going to set up the challenge so that it is fair and binding. Here as you can see is my family ring." Eren lifted up his right hand and removed the ring from his finger, the light glimmering in the sunlight from the beautiful gems. "My challenge to anyone who wishes to compete for my hand in marriage is for Hanji to use her magic to hide my ring. The person to successfully find and bring back my dear ring to me, will become my spouse."

The crowd went wild with angry outbursts and shouting in general. Spoiled young ladies pouting and fussing that it wasn't fair. How would they be able to find the ring; it could end up on the other side of the world? Eren tried to bring order back to the crowd but the uproar was just too loud. Hanji took matters into her own hands and conjured up a lightning bolt and loud thuderclap to snap the people back to reality. "Ok folks, that's enough. I am going to perform the spell now and banish the ring to its hiding place. Best of luck to all of the participating suitors."

Eren held the ring in his outstretched palm and Hanji began to chant. The ring began to levitate and a took on a glowing corona around it. The people gathered looked on in awe- most of them having never seen magic being conjured in their lifetime. Hanji was just about to complete the spell when she was interrupted by a sudden burst of fire and brimstone appearing below the balcony. When the thick, tumultuous smoke cleared, it revealed another necromancer, Zackly from the kingdom of Stohess. Prince Eren's ring still suspended in glowing animation above his hand, caught in limbo of Hanji's half-completed spell.

"How dare you make such a choice. My daughter, Hitch was certain you had chosen her after dancing with you at the ball? Now you want her to compete with anyone and everyone who will be going insane to find your ring? I will make sure to banish it where no one will ever find it and you'll be forced to choose my daughter if you ever want to see your beloved ring again. It's one of the few things you have left from your family so make your choice."

And with that, the ring made an audible pop and vanished. "NO!" Eren screamed his plan having been thwarted. "Arrest that man and his daughter for plotting against the kingdom of Rose!"

The royal guards sprang into action but the necromancer and his daughter disappeared just as the ring had a few seconds before. Eren was absolutely beside himself with grief and desperation. Their solid plan had a hole in it that no one could have seen. That stupid Zackly and his nasty little girl- Eren remembered meeting them once when he was a child and would have been content to never see them again after finding that Hitch loved to throw mud and pull hair. Now, who knew where the ring had gone. Armin took charge as Eren was much too distraught and in shock to think clearly. He dismissed the crowds graciously, asking the guards to facility an orderly crowd disbursement. Armin and Erwin then ushered everyone back inside, setting Eren and Hanji aside while they saw the rest of the dignitaries out. Once they were sure to be out of earshot, Armin came back into the room with Eren and Hanji while Erwin went to discreetly retrieve Levi to fill him in with the latest, unexpected development. 

"So what's the plan now you guys? Should Levi and I just run off and elope? I'm sure Armin and Erwin could rule over both kingdoms in our exile." the exasperated prince sank deeply into one of the massive chairs in the room. 

"Let's wait for Levi and Erwin to get back in here and I'm sure we can come up with a solution." Always calm and collected, Armin tried to subdue his highness's anxiety. 

That effort was about useless as the elephant in the room shattered the silence with her high-pitched squealing. "You royal guys always worry too much over nothing! Do you think I would actually let that jerk of a charlatan magician get the better of me and one of my spells?"

Hanji's outburst almost started Eren out of his chair and even poor, steady Armin thought his hair actually stood on end from the piercing sound. Levi and Erwin just made it back to the room in time to catch the end of the Magician's words so they entered the room with hands over their ears to protect themselves from hearing loss. "Oi! Shitty glasses! Keep it down. We are still in the middle of launching our plan. We seem to have been sidetracked for the moment, but we all need to keep our calm to get back on the right path. We need to find out where that ring is and then once we do that, I will personally hunt down Zackly and his awful daughter to lock them up forever after all of the trouble they just caused us."

"My dear Prince Levi., never fear," the necromancer said in a much quieter tone, gratefully to everyone's relief. "I have good news and bad news."

The mood suddenly changed in the room and everyone quickly gathered close to Hanji, anxious to hear what she had to say. "Do you want the bad or the good first?"

Levi was obviously already at his wit's end so he grabbed the magician by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Just spit it out, woman, for the love of Sina!"

"Ok, ok, Prince Grumpypants. I placed a tracking spell on the ring first thing in case I somehow messed up and ended up sending it somewhere other than the location we had agreed upon. In the bird bath of the old queen's rose garden in Sina. That's a pretty small and specific place and I don't get to practice magic too much anymore....so I didn't fully trust my geography. Therefore, once Zackly cast his joke of a spell, I was able to track where the ring went."

"That is brilliant Hanji! So where did it go?" Eren cried out.

"Yes, Just let us know and Erwin and I will set off right away," Levi offered.

"That's the bad news. Zackly picked the worst place of all to banish that ring. It is currently deep in the mountain lair of the last living Titan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter but I needed to end it there. I know it's a dun..dun..dun moment so I promise to get the next chapter out quickly. Hopefully I can dedicate more time to this story going forward so updates will be quicker than they have been so far. Thanks to everyone who had read this so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was truly a surreal moment, when all of the occupants in that room either screamed, swore, or in poor Armin's case, fainted on the spot at the necromancer's sudden announcement of the ring's whereabouts. Fate was cruel. Beautiful but cruel. The two princes were so close to their happily ever after until some deranged and jealous father who just happened to know magic had to go and screw up all of their plans. Once Hanji snapped Armin back to consciousness, everyone huddled together for a new plan of action. 

"So, we obviously know where the ring is now, thanks to a not so bumbling magician. Maybe if we send out a scout to do some reconnaissance at the Titan's lair, they can report when the bastard leaves so I can run in and grab the ring." Levi offered a possible solution.

Armin, always more logical, stated, "What if the Titan comes right back? Levi, you'd be stuck in a cave with no other way out if he comes back in from the entrance. It would be too dangerous to risk getting trapped like that."

"Unless there is another point of entry from another side... " Erwin offered.

"Why are we even entertaining this? There is no way that anyone is going anywhere near that Titan! Levi, we just got over this war. Have we all forgotten that just a short time ago, every day, an oppressive cloud of fear lingered over all of us, not knowing if one of us would be killed. Levi, I was forced to acknowledge the possibility that we'd never live to confess to each other. I can't let you do this. I won't risk losing you again now that I know for certain how we both feel." Eren huffed and panted in desperation, clearly distraught by Levi's suggestion. 

 

"Do you hold me in such small regard? Do you think I can't handle one Titan, brat? I assure you I can take on anything that monster can dish out. I wouldn't be worthy of your hand if I could not succeed in a proper quest. I'm actually slightly elated that I can actually prove myself in battle for you instead of that sissy 'safe' option that would just guarantee a win for me." The raven-haired prince seemed insulted that everyone thought he was not capable of retrieving his beloved's ring.

Erwin turned to his charge and attempted to soothe the tension in the room. "I don't think Prince Eren was implying that you wouldn't be able to defeat the Titan and bring back his ring; we all have the utmost confidence in your strength and military prowess. He just doesn't want to leave anything to chance. At least we know no one else would be crazy enough to try to get it, especially Hitch who seemed to be the biggest competition. She is a big talker but a coward at heart. No magic is allowed to be used and will automatically backfire if anyone tried. So her father can't help her out. He is banking on everyone just giving up the challenge as hopeless and Eren caving into his demands. The spell Hanji used has many failsafes built in, therefore our plan is not a total bust. We just have to find a safe way to retrieve that ring."

"And there is no stipulation that says our champion can't have help along the way. He just needs to actually be the one to obtain the ring and return it to its rightful owner." The magician added.

"So are you suggesting we get an entire caravan of us together and venture over to the lair of the last Titan and distract it long enough for me to run in and grab the ring? Still sounds pretty damn risky. The last thing I want is put anyone else in danger. I can handle that fucker myself, besides they are impervious to magic anyway. What help would you be any way, shitty necromancer?" Levi countered.

 

"Well, O brave and brash Prince stubborn britches, I can set up shields to protect the entire group and my healing potions are among the best in the land. I've always been more proficient at potions rather than conjuring magic anyway. So I could be of plenty value to an expedition to help the cause. Plus, I'm much taller than you, so I can see further than you, Royal shorty-pants," Hanji teased bravely.

Levi's obvious bad mood, then turned murderous and Erwin had to step in to keep the peace and remind everyone that they were trying to come up with some alternatives to keep their plan on track. It was clear by his sulking in the corner of the room that Eren was totally adverse to Levi going on the quest alone and only slightly more inclined to agree to an entire entourage to escort him. Armin was still deep in thought, trying to not add to the confusion by throwing out random suggestions without thinking things through. Mikasa just looked as if she wanted to tear something apart while her new husband wasn't sure how to react to everything that was occurring around him. He wisely stayed silent along with Hanji, who knew she had pushed the oldest prince just a tad too far. Everyone involved wanted the same ending to this conflict. The happy ending was still obtainable, but there were a few ways to reach that goal- they all just needed to brainstorm calmly and without ridicule, to find the best option.

A few hours later and everyone became overcome with fatigue and hunger over their formulations and calculations with no end in sight. It seemed that no one could agree on the same thing. The Princes were excellent on a battlefield but the strategy part was best left to Erwin and Armin. As the entire group convened for lunch they had the barebones framework of an action plan that the two advisors swore to polish and hone over the next day or two into a foolproof procedure. This turned out to be easier said than done. It seemed the stubbornness of the two young royals knew no bounds. Prince Levi was hellbent on rushing in, all alone and retrieving the ring, swords slashing and heads rolling. Prince Eren wanted to stick to Armin's advice and accompany Levi to the beast's lair along with Mikasa and Jean, where they could lure the Titan out and fight him while Levi snuck into his domain to grab the prize. Three fighters against their foe was still dangerous but more likely to succeed than a lone defender. Add in some assistance from the necromancer Hanji and they would definitely be victorious. Unfortunately, neither would budge an inch on their plans and Erwin and Armin grew weary of all of the arguing back and forth. They were about to give up the quest altogether and let the princes figure it all out on their own when Hanji offered a suggestion that the advisors couldn't refuse. It was a simple solution. The two obstinate young men were never going to come to an agreement soon and the elders were already starting to push for Eren to stop his "nonsense" and just pick a bride from the eligible maidens. So Hanji figured if they wanted to play that way with their own plans, then let them. Levi could go off on his way to do his thing and Eren with his entourage could take another route to the Titan's lair. If Levi just happened to get there a short time before the other group, so be it. The older prince couldn't turn them away if they were already there... The hardest part would be keep the plans a secret from the 2 royals until they all disembarked on their separate journeys.

Which did indeed prove to be a challenge. Armin and Erwin worked tirelessly to not only make the proper preparations for the long and perilous venture, but they also had to keep the two princes from butting heads. Both of the young men were told that they were going to head off and complete the mission on their own. So Levi was under the impression that he was going to head to the mountains with only Erwin by his side for guidance and Eren figured with Armin, Mikasa and Hanji on his team, he could grab the ring while the others distracted the beast. Thanks to the spell, only Eren or Levi could touch the ring. Eren - because it was his ring and if no one was ever able to complete the challenge, he could recover it and end the quest. And of course Levi, since he was intended to be the winner all along. The piece of jewelry just happened to take a slight detour thanks to a disgruntled father. The two had taken to bickering over every little detail, even as to who was being more stubborn. The end result was what mattered most, but they were both blinded by other things to see that. It seemed that before the two groups could set off, the two princes might even resort to blows. So this is when the two advisors became masters of avoidance so the two hotheaded royals wouldn't self destruct and ruin all that everyone had worked so hard to achieve. Hanji laughed at their obstinance as she had to place an enchantment on the two for the last evening to give them a peaceful dreamless sleep, Eren's just a little bit deeper so Levi would wake first and head off before the younger prince even stirred. 

The dawn blazed furiously as Levi and Erwin silently made their way out of the castle on the quest for Eren's ring. A short while later, the 2nd group started their trek as well. Both princes oblivious to the other's actions. Levi and Erwin, being the smaller group and at a slight disadvantage, got the privilege of following the shorter and less treacherous path. The larger group of Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji had to traverse over bumpy and overgrown roads and a much steeper incline to get to the mountain home of the last Titan. They had to compensate heavily to make sure they made double time to ensure that Levi didn't make it to their destination too far ahead of the rest. If he happened to run into any trouble, the others wouldn't be nearby enough to provide any backup. Hanji , bless her, kept a watchful eye on the elder prince and advisor with her crystal ball when she managed to sneak away from Eren so they could accurately gauge the difference. Plus, her healing powers were a boon when every evening the entire party needed healing assistance for the blisters on their feet for having to make such haste on foot without the help of horses who would have been too conspicuous. The only discomfort Hanji couldn't alleviate was the heaviness in Eren's heart. As the journey seemed to drag on with no end in sight, the young prince couldn't help but feel guilty over the whole ordeal. Endangering Levi and worrying about his well-being, Eren brooded over creating such a situation. They had even argued non-stop right before the trip. It was all supposed to go smoothly; the hardest part behind them when they were finally able to overcome their embarrassment and pride to give voice to the feelings they had for so long. A happy ending after a long period of denial. Eren could only hope they could retrieve his ring and then try again- this time in the privacy of a locked room.As the moon rose that evening, he saw the tiniest point of the mountain range they sought come into view and was finally able to drift off to sleep knowing they would be there the next day.

Levi, miles away was thinking the exact same thoughts as his beloved. How had things come to this when the plan was so perfectly thought out? He should have known nothing so important as marriage to your one true love would be anything but easy. Levi learned at an early age to work hard for anything worth having and since Eren's hand was the most precious prize to earn, he was more than willing and able. But that didn't make it any less of a pain in the ass as well as his legs and feet from the long trek. He and Erwin had almost reached the mountains-their peaks just coming into sight. They'd be there within the day so he knew he needed to get a good night's rest to face the final Titan the next day. He willed himself to sleep as the fire was dying down and the moon was almost directly overhead. He dreamed of bringing the ring back to Eren so they could start their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than I wanted it to. I have been working on it, but just couldn't get it to express what I wanted to convey. So I finally decided to accept it as such so I could move the story along and not waste anymore time. So a huge Thank You for everyone's patience!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Warning!! There are some brief mentions of violence/ fighting in this chapter so please be aware if that upsets you.

Chapter 8

The morning sun poked out from behind the mountains shyly, as if it knew there would be a terrifying battle that day which it would not want to beat witness to. Levi as always rose before the sun had even begin to rouse from its slumber , eager to complete his quest and head back to his beloved's arms. He had made it to the beasts lair in record time, now he just needed to lure the last Titan out.

Levi would have laughed at the irony of the whole situation if it hadn't been such a shock at first. He would have slain this final Titan during the final battle without hesitation, but once it discovered that all of its brethren had perished, it faked it's surrender and fled back to its cave deep in the mountains. No one bothered to give chase since the armed forces of every Kingdom had taken many losses and no one deemed one Titan a major threat.

So now here was Levi outside of its lair, ready to finish the job that should have been done already.

It was preternaturally quiet, so both Levi and Erwin were on edge, not wanting to disturb the beast or alert it to their presence. Erwin did a quick scan of the horizon to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other party. He didn't want to engage the enemy without the backup being nearby. He didn't doubt Levi could take the Titan down but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. He was mostly concerned about having Hanji on hand. There was most likely going to be damage and injuries that would need to be healed. The necromancer and healers were invaluable during the war....there just wasn't enough of them to go around to save more lives. Now again, those skills would be needed more likely than not in the aftermath of this mission. Levi was understandably anxious to attack and get this behind him but Erwin wanted to stall as long as possible until he at least saw the other party gathering close by. They double checked their gear and triple checked their blades as the only way to take down one of these abominations was to deeply slice the nape of the neck, where the head is almost severed. It was quite barbaric but after many fatal errors in the beginning of the war, they quickly learned the beasts' points of weakness. 

"Ok Erwin, we have waited long enough. I'm not sure if maybe you lost your balls on the journey over here, but I just want to get this shit over with."

" I know you are eager. I just want to make sure everything is just right to ensure success, my prince." Erwin would have to improvise slightly to buy them a little more time. He knew the others should be close by but he hadn't seen them yet.   
"Have you thought about what you will be wearing to your wedding? Going to go traditional or something unique?"

"What? Has the high altitude gotten to your brain? I haven't really even thought about it. Don't you think Eren and I need to actually get engaged formally first before we can start planning this stuff, Eyebrows?"

The advisor could only chuckle at the nickname his majesty had placed on him since they were little. " You can never start planning too early. Besides there will be a plethora of tiny details you will need to work out with the Prince of Rose. Some major stuff too like where you two will live. The castle in Rose is small but very warm and cozy unlike Sina's whose tall spires and expansive turrets are filled to the brim with cold luxury. You two may want to just build your own palace in between the two lands so you won't have to deal with unpleasant memories. Plus it will be more centrally located for the people."

Levi had to stop and ponder on that suggestion. Eren had mentioned briefly about having their own modest, little place built but he hadn't given it much thought assuming Eren would want to stay in his family's home for part of the year in Rose and the rest of the time in Sina. There were still many things for the couple to plan for their future, they just had to get over this tiny roadblock that currently stood in their way to happiness. Suddenly Levi was snapped out of his contemplation by the sound of growling coming from within the cave. 

"Shit. Looks like the beast is about to come to us. Erwin you get on one side of the cave and I'll get on the other so we can take it by surprise as it exits." the Prince ordered and the two men took their places and drew their swords. The snarling noise got progressively louder but nothing emerged. Who knew how deep in that bastard was and all this was doing was creating tension and stress as the two waited for the unknown.

Meanwhile, Prince Eren and his entourage were just reaching the mountain cave and caught a glimpse of Levi and Erwin poised to attack at the cave's entrance. Eren who had been kept in the dark, immediately started to protest when he saw his beloved by the cave and in obvious danger. Hanji quickly put her hand over the prince's mouth to quiet him and avoid drawing Levi's attention and potentially distracting him. It appeared as if they arrived just in time for the battle to begin and Armin suggested they find a better vantage point so they could watch and intervene if the need arose. 

"What the hell? You guys set this up? I can't believe you guys would allow Levi to take that thing on with just Erwin by his side. " Prince Eren was teeming, his fists clenched and his face all scrunched up.

Hanji, always the one to try to cut through the tension pulls the brunette prince aside as they find a secure place behind a huge boulder. "Save all that vigor to help your boyfriend if he needs it. You both were just too damn stubborn so we let you both proceed with your own plans. Levi must have some hidden romantic side and he wanted to win your hand honorably. You obviously love him and would never want him to be harmed so we all came with you just in case something happened."

"This is all just crazy. I never wanted anyone placed in any danger and yet here we are. " Armin placed his hand on his majesty's shoulder to soothe him and to try to keep everyone focused. "Let's all get ready so if the Prince needs us we can step in. Mikasa has just been itching to help- haven't really been able to train since her wedding so she is more than past due for some vengeance. Just think Eren, once this is over, we can all go home together and celebrate. And you two lovebirds can start planning your wedding."

Eren nodded and settled into a position behind the massive rock determined to jump in and help at the first sign of danger, as did the rest of his team. Unfortunately this seemed to happen sooner than expected. A few moments later, the unmistakable grunting of a huge Titan could be heard, Levi pouncing on it with finesse and strength the instant it left is cave. Levi definitely injured the beast but it seemed the few months after the war had been spent strengthening itself and honing it's maneuverability skills. Erwin tried to counter from the other side but the Titan easily avoided contact. Levi came right back around with a violent parry of his famous blade but he barely rendered a few flesh wounds on the beast. Soon the giant hulk grew bored of defense against the onslaught that Levi and Erwin were dishing out and he began thrashing it's massive arms about in huge sweeping arcs. Erwin was easily knocked off balance with the sudden aggressive change and Levi had to step in to knock the Titan back to keep his advisor from sustaining any critical damage. 

Meanwhile from behind the boulder, both Eren and Armin were biting their nails in anxiety, wanting to step in to help but hesitant to intrude. Mikasa wrapped her red scarf around her even tighter to keep her from instinctively jumping into the fray while Hanji was acting like a silent cheerleader, jumping up and down in support of Levi and Erwin's efforts. The ebony haired prince was certainly holding his own but the foe was extraordinarily powerful and cunning. Not to mention twice the size of Levi. He had singlehandedly taken down many a Titan in battle, but this was their leader after all. The two men unleashed everything they had on the enemy but they had only managed to slow it down some. Levi was visibly getting angrier and even from a distance his swearing carried on the wind and Eren could only laugh at his boyfriend's foul mouth. That mouth that he could not wait to kiss again soon. Eren knew that when Levi got this pissed off, he was relentless and scary. He was done playing around and wanted to end this. Erwin had been pushed back again, the wind knocked of of him and was trying to recover his strength. Levi attacked with everything he had, jumping into the air spinning around like a whirlwind, his blade slicing through the Titans neck. The beast wailed in pain and swung wildly knocking Levi down with his unexpected chaotic movements. That quickly, Eren propelled himself towards his beloved, his sword drawn. He wasn't sure if he was going to reach him in time, despite sprinting the fastest he ever had. He could only look on helplessly as the hulking monster loomed over top of Levi trying to reach down to finish the Prince off while it 's head wobbled from almost being severed. Exhausted and stunned from the impact, Eren could see Levi look up at the Titan that was trying to smash him with its massive arms. Eren sped up even more with some inner strength he never knew he possessed as only one thought was going through his mind. He had to get to Levi in time. The sounds of the others trying to catch up to him were barely audible behind him, but at least he knew he would have backup. Sadly though it wouldn't be needed if they didn't reach the Prince of Sina soon. 

Time seemed to slow down those final moments as Eren approached his love. He swung his sword with everything he had aiming upwards to the Titans neck to finish what Levi had started. At the same time in a flash, the sun caught Levi's blade as it appeared as if out of the air like a lightning bolt slicing off both of the offending arms that were trying to hurt him. Headless and armless the enemy fell with a thud to the ground, steam escaping it's body where the wounds were made.

Relief quickly turned to confusion as Levi gazed into emerald eyes that shouldn't have been there. Concern turned to joy as a huge smile is reflected in silver orbs. Eren reached out his hand to help Levi to his feet while Hanji and Armin finally arrived by the cave to start tending to Erwin's wounds. Levi brushed the dust from his clothing and his normally handsome face scrunched up in a grimace of disgust at the dirt. Then he turned his attention to the younger prince, "What the hell are you guys doing here? Did you not trust me to get the job done for you, brat?"

"You know I trust you with my life. I was so worried about you and I just couldn't sit at home with the castle staff while you risked your life. Erwin, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji all planned this knowing you and I were both bound and determined to do what we wanted. Please don't be upset." Eren pleaded. 

"I know why you came and I can't be upset with you for that. I found that during the journey over here, I missed you terribly and thoughts of you kept me focused. All I wanted to do was to deal with this nasty business and get back to you with your ring. I don't want you in danger either. But now it's over and we just need to find that ring." 

Five hours later, the last bit of torch light was waning and Levi finally found the ring deep in the cave. When he re-emerged, the rest of the party cheered and Eren gave him a quick kiss. The two had not shown physical affection in front of others yet and it would take a little time to get used to, having others look on. They much preferred getting to know each other on an intimate level in private. For now, they needed to rest up for the day and then begin the journey back home the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe it took me this long to update. I had this chapter written weeks ago and but just could not find the time to properly proofread it. I am so sorry for such a huge delay. Hopefully life will be less stressful in the next few weeks and I can get a few more chapters up quickly.

Chapter 9 

The two travel parties- now merged into one larger group, headed back to Maria taking the easier of the two routes. Even so, the return took longer since everyone was still feeling the strain of walking endlessly to reach the mountains, sleeping on the ground in the elements for days, and adding in the stress of fighting a Titan. Not to mention worrying about how Jean and Marco were faring in their absence trying to cover for them. Armin was going to stay behind to help as well to represent Rose if needed, but they felt they needed his presence to intervene if Eren went ballistic once he discovered their ruse. The Prince of Rose had quite a temper and only one experienced in diffusing him for many years would be useful. As it was, Armin was grateful to be with the rest of the team so he could personally tend to any of Erwin's wounds if need be. Mikasa and Hanji could mend up anyone else that incurred damage on this quest, Armin was mostly concerned for the man who had stolen his heart. It seemed that at least those two had no difficulties expressing their feelings for each other now that all of the time spent together had brought them closer than ever. Whether their relationship would develop further and into romantic territory remained to be seen; but no matter what, the two were unmatched in their cunning and strategy. If they did progress beyond camaraderie, they would make one amazing power couple- much like Levi and Eren.

The two royals each had astounding attributes, just more complimentary rather than supplementary like the two blonds. It was almost humorous to watch Eren shoo Hanji away and attempt to dress Levi's wounds while trying to be careful. Too bad nothing he did measured up to the other prince's stringent disinfection standards; however, he endured it rather than risk any treatment from the crazy magician. Deep down he appreciated the efforts but refused to show it. Where one was brash and hot headed, the other was calm and calculating. They were perfect for each other but they had some adjusting to each other to do before they would be able live together cohesively and openly share emotions.

Once everyone started feeling more like themselves and the healing process kicked in, the pace picked up and the group ended up back at the castle in Maria after only being gone for eight days. While that time frame was exceptional for such a mission, the absence of so many royals for more than a day or two had caused a fair bit of rumbling in all of the kingdoms. Poor Jean had done his best to cover for his wife and the 2 princes; however, there was no way he could appease the throngs of unsatisfied subjects. At the beginning of their time away, Jean basically announced that the three had gone on a retreat and meeting before Mikasa was officially crowned to have a chance to further bond before the full duties as kings and queen were laid on their young shoulders. But after a few days, the people became restless when Jean could not provide an exact date for their return. They were all still reeling from Prince Eren's announcement of his suitor challenge. Rumors flew that Rose would never get a king as it seemed their Prince was indirectly refusing to pick a bride, as if any of the royal or regal women were crazy enough to endanger themselves looking for the prince's ring. Even more so when that crazy necromancer intercepted the ring's initial destination sending it to heaven knows where. And for the people of Sina, they were in a similar situation as no amount of cajoling seemed to break through that icy exterior of Levi when mentioning marriage. One would think the Prince was being asked to commit some travesty by the look of pure disgust he would give when anyone tried to get him to even discuss the possibility of choosing a bride. At this rate, the two kingdoms would either be overthrown by unscrupulous heathens or at best taken over by Queen Mikasa and King Jean as the only rightful rulers who had followed the rules of the three lands. 

So Prince Jean did what he could to keep the three kingdoms from breaking out into absolute panic and chaos. Thank goodness Marco had a way with words and a calming personality as he explained that everyone just needed a little bit of patience with the royals. They had all fought long and hard to achieve peace and safety of everyone. Then to be thrown immediately into a marriage campaign was a lot of responsibility to be thrust on the young leaders who had no experience with ruling. Surely they had all been instructed from the time they were wee ones in diplomacy and economics, but actually residing over thousands of people took tact, justice and understanding. Marco was somehow able to shame the diplomats into silence for doubting their courageous and just royalty, so at least the majority of the scrutiny was removed and Jean could keep everything in control for a few more days. 

So needless to say, the relief Jean felt when Mikasa ran up to him with a huge smile on her face, was greater than anything he had felt before. Not only was he grateful for the heat to be removed from his shoulders but also overjoyed to have his wife back and safe in his arms. She was a stronger warrior than he could ever hope to be, but anything could have happened along the way. When they finally got married, he figured their warring days were over but he couldn't refuse her the opportunity to help her best friends when they needed her. But now that she was back, he would make sure she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. They had the coronation ceremony coming up and then their new lives as King and Queen of Maria would commence. Prince Eren and Levi would be following a similar path, contingent upon the two actually bucking tradition and going through with the ceremony. Jean considered both men extremely brave for rebelling against the norm, not knowing just how the public would receive them. It was a winning combination to strengthen both kingdoms as a single, fortified unit, however, not everyone would see it that way. The royals could only hope for the majority of the people to react positively and respect their decision. Levi had indeed fulfilled the challenge against the odds and no one would have a leg to stand on to contest the marriage under the laws of old. However no one wanted a rift caused between the people and their rulers. 

But for that moment, Jean could care about anything but the wonderful woman in his arms. He had missed her terribly and couldn’t wait to make up for lost time, as he gathered her up in his strong arms and whisked her away to their chambers in the castle. In fact, the two weren't seen for a day and a half, only coming out of their bedroom for the big announcement that Prince Eren and Prince Levi promised for the people after they had rested up from the long journey. Every person near and far buzzed with excitement over this dual proclamation. Obviously, the people assumed the two had resigned to the fact that they were obligated to their kingdoms to choose a bride so they could claim their proper thrones. Everyone longed for normalcy and recovery so it was only natural for the need for Kings and Queens to take the reins and get the entire land back on track. 

Meanwhile, as throngs of people gathered outside of castle Maria for the umpteenth time in the last few weeks, Armin had his hands full again as Eren paced back and forth in anticipation. He had practiced what he was going to say endless times but he still felt as if he wasn't fully prepared. This was a moment he dreamed of and it had to be perfect, however he never imagined he'd have to do it in front of the entire world as witnesses. 

"So Levi is going to present you with the ring, Hanji is going to verify that it is indeed your ring and was retrieved properly and you're going to accept it and propose. What else could go wrong?" The advisor offered as he tried to hand items of clothing to the Prince to encourage him to hurry.

"Didn't we say that the last time and then some asshole necromancer came along and destroyed all of our well thought out plans. So please forgive me if I have some doubts. Not to mention I never wanted such an intimate moment shared with the whole world looking on. What if I totally fuck it up or if that jerk shows up again and casts another curse at us?" Eren huffed and just threw the clothes he was supposed to be putting on to the floor.

"We have half of our best people hunting him down for treason against the crown and the other half, plus Hanji will be there protecting you and Levi at the gathering. They've already apprehended Hitch who was found screaming through the streets that the Princes deserved to be executed for not choosing a bride. Of course she was referring to herself as she is still extremely disgruntled over the whole affair. We are sure once her lovely father finds out we had to detain his daughter for trying to incite hatred and insurrection against the Princes, he will show his ugly face." Armin picked up the discarded pants and handed them to the Prince once again hoping he would get the hint and finish getting dressed.

"I’ll feel much better when he’s locked up and can't hurt anyone. I won't even consider having our wedding until I know he can't show up and sabotage our big day. If I can get my proposal out that is. I'm so nervous I think I am going to be sick."

"You practiced for hours. It's going to be fine. You love him. He loves you. Just forget about the hundreds of people watching and only focus on Prince Levi. Now let's finish getting you dressed. We have to be out on the main balcony in 10 minutes." Armin said calmly as he reached over to actually try putting on Eren's trousers and formal coat himself. This proved to be fruitless as Eren screamed out suddenly, "10 minutes! Oh my lord. Armin, I'll be back. I have to see Levi right now! " 

Armin quickly recovered from the jolt he got, but not soon enough to stop the half -dressed prince from dashing down the hallway. "Eren, get back here! We have to go out and greet the people in a few minutes and you aren't even wearing your pants!" Armin beckoned after his highness, but to no avail. Once that stubborn-head set out to do something, he went running head first towards it, pants be damned along with every other convention. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Armin. Just stall them. I can’t believe I was going to ruin such an important moment!" he yelled back as he reached the door to Levi's room and burst inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile down the hall, the two elders were just finishing up their preparations and were about to head out to the main balcony. Erwin had his hand on the knob when suddenly a very flustered, pants-less Eren tumbled inside when Erwin opened the door. 

A surprised Levi immediately jumped into action and reached for his sword, assuming the worst by the state of the younger prince. "Are we under attack? Did one of those crazy fan girls breach the castle?"

"Uh...no. Sorry for the sudden intrusion. There was just something urgent I had to do before we made the announcement."

"Must have been incredibly important to necessitate you rushing down here a few moments before we need to be outside and without pants no less, brat." The older prince rolled his eyes at the sight of his love.

"Yeah, it really is a matter of now or never. Erwin would you mind giving us a few minutes please, alone?" Eren pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

The blonde advisor nodded and went to leave the room. Right outside the door, Armin was waiting with his majesty's trousers, looking extremely sheepish. "Uh, Prince Eren, you forgot these?"

Levi stepped forward and snatched the pants from the younger blond and pushed the two advisors out of the doorway. "I'll take those and I'll make sure this brat and I get to the announcement on time."

"Thank you sir. Eren, you only have a few minutes. I'll go out to the balcony and see if I can buy you a little bit of time. Maybe Mikasa can make a quick speech." Armin sputtered nervously.

"I promise I'll be there as quickly as possible. Thanks guys for everything."

They closed the door behind them and Eren was left in the company of a slightly annoyed but ironically amused Levi. "This really couldn't wait until later today? You look ridiculous like that, you know. I'm not sure if I can take you seriously."

"Please Levi, I've never been more sincere. I know our courtship was highly irregular and with us being royalty, we are not afforded much privacy in our personal lives. I wish I could have changed that but I am so so happy we found a way to be together. Before we go out there in front of the people, I wanted to do this properly. You deserve so much more than I can offer but we would regret this always if I didn't ask you privately. " 

Eren bent down on one knee in front of the other prince and took both of his slender yet strong hands in his larger and calloused ones. 

"Levi, I love you beyond my meager words and I want to spend all of eternity by your side. Will you please marry me?"

Shocked and moved by the younger 's gesture, Levi was stunned into silence for a moment before regaining his composure. "Brat, are you for real right now? You are proposing to me without any pants on, heart on your sleeve and eyes full of sincerity, determination and innocence. You've always known how to stir me up since the time we were little. So yes, of course I will marry you or I never would have agreed with this whole convoluted plan just so we could. I love you too. Now kiss me real quick before I help you throw your trousers on and fix your hair. We need to get out there and show all of the kingdoms just how much we love each other- and Erwin is safeguarding the ring. I don't think Zackly will come back but we can't take a chance."

"Yes sir!" Eren happily complied with a single kiss that conveyed all of his feelings to his fiancé. Then the two finished getting ready in record time and made their way to the balcony where everyone was already waiting. 

Mikasa finished up whatever bullshit she was spouting to keep the crowd calm and stepped back as Armin and Erwin moved to the front to announce the princes' arrival, obviously put out by their tardiness. 

"Thank goodness! It's about time you two decided to join us. What the hell were you thinking? Didn't you swear to me that you would keep your virtue until your wedding night like good little future Kings?" She scolded them harshly but in a muted tone so no one else would hear.

Eren naturally turned all sorts of red "Mikasa! Stop thinking naughty thoughts."

"Hey, your the one daring to come out here with your hair looking like you took a tumble in the hay." She countered.

Levi just glared at his childhood friend, soon to be queen and huffed in disbelief. Mikasa knew nothing improper went on but she had to give then a hard time for putting her on the spot to keep the gathered people from protesting. By the time Eren's color was turning back to normal, Armin had just completed his announcement and the two fiancés stepped to address the populace gathered below. Eren was clearly a little nervous but once Levi took him by the hand and whispered a quick encouraging remark, he was back to his old self. The two flashed their best "facing the crowd" smiles and Eren began his speech.

"Welcome loyal citizens. Thank you for coming and being patient for our announcement. As you know, the need to restore all three of our kingdoms back to their former greatness is tantamount to everything else. Our people need security, provisions and pride so we can prosper once again. That won't be fully possible until our leadership is back in place, which requires us to be married according to the laws of the land. Princess Mikasa has already taken that step and her coronation ceremony is upon us in three days time. She will then head back to Maria and will work hand in hand with the people in all rebuilding efforts with added assistance from her husband's citizens. Obviously, she will be a great leader and has inspired myself and Prince Levi to follow suit. 

Everyone knows that I declared a challenge for any suitor to undertake in order to win my hand in marriage. One brave soul completed my quest and has returned my ring after defeating the last known Titan."

The majority of the crowd goers gasped in surprise and the ensuing whispers among everyone was overwhelming. Obviously after the stunt that Zackly pulled, no one believed the task was achievable. So their doubtfulness was understandable. Good thing they had the foresight to have the whole thing validated with magic. No one could cheat with a decoy ring and Eren couldn't just falsely proclaim a winner.

Eren shushed the crowd once more, "I assure you that the claim is legitimate and have asked Sorceress Hanji here today to confirm the ring is indeed mine. She will now come forward to complete the challenge spell to authenticate that the quest winner followed the protocols set forth. Also, Hanji will announce the champion who fought for me as I am bound to accept the proposal and do so willingly under the law."

The spell caster moved forward and asked to see the ring. Erwin pulled the ring from a green velvet pouch with the Crest of Sina on it and held it up for Hanji to cast the verification spell. The ring levitated into the air as Hanji started to recite words that were incomprehensible. An aura of blue light surrounded the ring and confirmed it was legitimate. Any fake would have been disintegrated by the flames of the spell. Hanji verified that the ring was Prince Eren's and that the winning suitor should step forward to take the ring and make the official proposal. 

Everyone waited with baited breath to see who had been so brave or lucky or both to have retrieved the ring and win the hand of one of the princes. That complete silence only made the audible gasping more dramatic when they realized that it was Prince Levi who took the ring from Hanji and knelt down before prince Eren. Offering up the ring, Levi completed the proposal. "Prince Eren, I have accomplished the task you set forth to any suitor and have retrieved your ring after fighting the last Titan to the death. As such, I seek your hand in marriage and also propose for the unification of our kingdoms, Sina and Rose." The whispering and sounds of shock continued to reverberate through the audience; no one had expected both eligible bachelor princes to be snatched away from all of the pining maidens. The two knew their decision would cause waves but hoped they would smooth out after the initial surprise wore off. For now they needed the people to settle down so they could finish their announcement. Luckily, Hanji had the formidable presence to threaten the crowd to silence them with a wave of her hands. Her spell failure rate was legendary and no one dare risked her wrath. She then motioned for the princes to continue.

Prince Eren held out his hand to Levi so he could place the ring on his finger. "Under the law I am bound to accept the offer from the winner of my challenge. I am also bound by my heart to agree to unite our homelands so we can rebuild and grow for the good of all. This is a wonderful development and I am very pleased with the outcome. Levi and I place our full trust in everyone to help prepare for the ceremony. We wish to wed as soon as possible and to perform the coronation on the same day. I know security is working to capture Zackly around the clock, so any assistance in his capture would be most appreciated. We would rather him be in custody before the ceremony but will not hold off for long as we want to move forward. We apologize for our past delays and do not wish to hinder any further progress. Therefore we ask to keep the preparations modest. We can use the same garments commissioned for the masquerade ball and we still have plenty of provisions left over from Princess Mikasa's wedding. Our advisors, Armin and Erwin will be coordinating with all kingdoms so we humbly ask for everyone's cooperation as we come together as husbands and Kings."

With that, the two smiled and waved once more before turning back to head inside. The majority of the crowd erupted in laughter and clapping- a renewed frenzy to prepare for a wedding, a double coronation and a hopeful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, an update- I apologize profusely for the delay. All sorts of challenges keep popping up but I will eventually finish the story for those who were nice enough to stick with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At any other time in history, the people would have grumbled and scoffed at having to prepare for yet another wedding amidst already trying to focus on Mikasa 's coronation. The two princes made it clear that they wanted no extravagance; just a simple ceremony for the marriage followed by their crowning. They wanted no resources wasted, no extra effort spent as the main focus for all of the kingdoms was to recover from the tremendous losses of the war. 

Mikasa felt the same way for her coronation. A few witnesses to the ceremony to make it official and she and Jean could commence with the full restoration of Maria. Three days was plenty of time for her, with nothing to do but show up. Her best friends had to do a bit more scrambling to get ready for their wedding/coronation combo. They were content with using the same suits that were made for them for the masquerade ball and there was still more than enough food and drink in the kingdom in the storage reserves left over from Mikasa's wedding. They only needed to worry about having 2 rings made and a huge cake baked. The two advisors snapped into full speed mode for the preparations. Armin set off to have these details taken care of while Erwin enlisted the assistance of the entire Royal Guard to try to hunt down the necromancer Zackly. If he could succeed in getting him behind bars before the wedding, it would be a great gift for the couple. Erwin knew they feared some retaliation on his part for his daughter's lost opportunity to become queen and no one wanted any nasty surprises on their big day.

Erwin also had Hanji on the trail as well. She may have been unorganized but as long as you weren't trapped with her in her lab, and she wasn't experimenting with anything explosive, she was quite amazing. They had gotten a few leads through magic, since Zackly would leave a magical signature behind each time a spell was cast. He obviously needed to rely on his powers to survive being on the lam, so it was just a matter of time before they found him thanks to Hanji's tracking skills. They just needed to be sneaky as he would most likely use some sort of magical transportation to escape if he saw them coming. Hanji had some enchanted cuffs that would render him unable to cast any spells so they could detain him. The trick was getting them on him; however, they knew they would figure that out with everyone's combined strategy skills. On the second day before the ceremony, they caught a break and found his whereabouts. Hanji and Armin conjured up a great plan, just as expected from the two.

Hanji had drawn up a sleeping potion that could knock a Titan out cold with just one sip. Zackly was regarded as a womanizer so they just needed to find a pretty, young maiden to lure him to a pub close by and manage to get him to drink a bit of the potion by slipping some in his cup. Then Hanji who would be watching close by would come in as soon as Zackly passed out to put the magic inhibiting bracelets on. Erwin could then drag him off to the dungeon where he could rot away for the rest of his days. The only problem was finding a young maiden that Zackly wasn't acquainted with to pull off the stunt without raising any suspicions and pretty enough to be sure to spark interest in the wizard. Someone trustworthy and a good actress. 

Armin saved the day again when he quickly suggested the perfect candidate for the job. He had a beautiful cousin named Krista. A petite blond whose sweet personality was like that of a siren. She could convince anyone to willingly walk off of a cliff with just a flash of her precious smile, so slipping a potion into a drink while distracting a man would be a snap. Krista was more than willing to help bring the unscrupulous necromancer to justice for what he did. So knowing time was of the essence, they put their plan into action that next day: one day before the joint wedding / coronation. 

Before they sent Krista in, Hanji tracked Zackly once more to get a more precise location. It seemed luck was on their side as he was at a remote;y located Inn on the far side of Maria that also housed a small Tavern. It was almost time for lunch so there was a good chance he would come down from his room to eat. Krista got herself seated by a table with a perfect view of the entryway to be sure to see him if he came in. Hanji and Erwin positioned themselves by one of the windows outside of the Tavern so they could see Krista at all times for her safety. She only had to wait approximately 15 minutes before he came into view wearing a dark hood to cover most of his face. He murmured something to the hostess and was then escorted to a table in a dark corner. He definitely did not want to attract any attention to himself being a fugitive and all. Krista waited for him to order and then started to make her move. She started subtly with just a few furtive glances sent his way. Then she sealed the deal once she caught his interest with her biggest and brightest smile. He fell hook line and sinker and beckoned her over. She giggled and blushed innocently so as not to seem too willing and add if on cue, he motioned more adamantly to come over. She got up and went over to him, ready to pounce.

After a simple introduction, the two spent about thirty minutes on small-talk, flirting subtly at first before Krista turned up the charm to the max. She offered to go to the bar and grab them each a drink. Alcohol was still pricey since full production had not been reinstated yet after the war. So when Krista so kindly offered, the wizard was all but drooling at the prospect of booze and some fun with a pretty lady later on. She walked over to the bartender and ordered 2 big mugs of ale. Once she had the mugs in front of her she paid with a gold coin that Armin had provided knowing she would need change to bide some time to spike the drink. She turned around and winked back at Zackly to fluster him slightly so she could attempt to block his view of the mugs to dump the potion in his. She wasn't sure how the stuff would taste but it sure smelled awful, so she really hoped Hanji's claim that even a minuscule amount would do the trick, was true. A few moments later the bartender brought her change back out and she left a nice tip with a grin. Picking up both mugs, making sure she didn't get them mixed up, she walked back over to the necromancer who looked like he was ready to devour the drink and then her.

With all the confidence she could muster she placed the drink in front of him and took a swig of her own to hopefully entice him to do the same. Zackly thanked her and put his arm around her tiny waist to pull her in for a kiss on her cheek. Krista wanted to puke but persevered with the charade, as he was obviously feeling comfortable with her and totally unsuspecting of any ruse. He picked up his mug and motioned to cheer by tapping her mug. She gave him one last huge grin and a wink as he took a huge swig of the potion tainted ale. True to Hanji's word, the moment the liquid went down his throat, the necromancer slumped over the table, nearly spilling the rest of his drink on Krista. In the blink of an eye, Hanji appeared and put the anti-magic cuffs on the sleeping wizard while Erwin also arrived to help drag him away. 

"Thank you so much Krista for the brave deed you accomplished today. Your service to the kingdoms of Sina and Rose will be rewarded. The princes will be thrilled that their wedding day can be free of worry over this jerk." Erwin bowed graciously before the young woman then hauled Zackly off to the dungeon where he would have plenty of time to dwell on his misdeeds.

Once he was secure in his cell, still sleeping off the remnants of Hanji's potion, Erwin rejoined Armin to thank him for recommending his cousin for the job well done. Armin was thrilled that they could announce the necromancer 's incarceration on the princes' wedding day. They had already banished his daughter Hitch from any and all future events and she had promised to not cause any trouble to avoid the same fate as her father.

Now with that behind them, the coronation and wedding plans went into overload. With just one day left, the cake just needed to be decorated and fresh flowers picked and set out. The ring maker promised to have the bands delivered to the castle first thing in the morning and the royal crowns from all 3 kingdoms were given a careful polishing to look their best once placed on the new rulers' heads. 

The next morning blazed gloriously, speckling the Chapel with tiny prisms through the colored glass window that had somehow survived the war. The two princes seemed to glow almost as brightly. It was the day of their marriage ceremony and coronation for all three kingdoms. 

The castle was already buzzing with activity the moment the first rays peeked through the horizon and though everything was kept simple, just the sheer number of people attending the events warranted plenty of preparation. The royal guards had to be extra diligent, scanning through the massive crowds gathering, to make sure they dealt with any possible issues immediately to keep everyone safe. The cooks and bakers had been working non- stop the last few days to make sure there was plenty of food for the entire group of wedding goers. Volunteers decorated the entire area around the castle with bright flowers and ribbons and everything was looking perfect for the big day. 

As promised, the princes' rings were delivered to the castle and Erwin immediately brought them to the Chapel so they could be attached to the tiny silk pillow that Armin would hold during the ceremony. They were simple and elegant in their design. Eren's a band of platinum and a moonstone the perfect color to match Levi's stormy eyes. Contrasting in colors but identical in design, Levi's ring had a rich gold band with a tiny Alexandrite, a very rare Stone that was a lovely teal color in some light but would turn colors when the lighting source changed. Once they were secured, Erwin went up to Prince Levi's room to assist with the last minute preparations. He should have known the Prince would already be impeccably groomed and ready to go, but he wanted to be there for support anyway in case his majesty had any last minute jitters. Levi certainly didn't let on that he did but the way he was pacing about said otherwise. 

"Your majesty, don't tell me you're nervous, oh brave warrior?" Erwin teased trying to put Levi at ease. 

"I'm not anxious about the marriage. Eren and I grew up together. There are no secrets, no deceptions. I have complete faith in the love we have for each other. I'm more concerned about becoming a king. Having not only Sina but Rose to look out for and rebuild. I'm not very nurturing as you know. I'm blunt and dont take any shit. Not feeling very confident. I couldn't even manage to get that a hole Zackly arrested. With everything that's been going on, I just couldn't focus on that one task and if that jerk manages to ruin another moment for us, I swear I will leave On a quest for his head and not return until I succeed. " Levi huffed with true murderous intent in his eyes.

"Whoa there your highness, there should be no talk of you hunting anyone on your wedding day. The other groom would not want to know that you are thinking of anyone else on your special day. Besides Armin and I have a surprise for you two as a small gift. And before you protest, I know you and Eren made it clear you didn't want lavish gifts from anyone, I can assure you this has no monetary value." Erwin assured the Prince and placed his large hand on the tiny royal shoulder that had already bore so many burdens for one so young. "You and Eren together will make a fine pair of rulers. Where you have a weakness, he has a strength and vice versa. I'm very proud to continue to serve you both alongside Armin. Now let's get you down to that Chapel so you two can begin your new life in wedded bliss."

As Erwin and Prince Levi were beginning their journey to the Chapel, Armin and Prince Eren were just finishing up their grooming regimen. Eren's hair was just as unruly as ever, not even a wedding and coronation could inspire those chocolate brown locks to behave. Eren wished he had silky hair like his soon to be husband but at least he could run his fingers through Levi's whenever he wanted since his own was so temperamental. Eren hoped he looked presentable enough for the big day. He was never one for dressing up and knew he could never achieve the suave sophisticated look that Levi naturally possessed, but that didn't prevent him from trying on special occasions. The ladies of Rose always thought he was handsome so he figured he had to have some good looks. 

Armin assured him for the millionth time that he looked fine and told the Prince to stop worrying over small details. Armin recognized the efforts were just to stall a little more due to nervousness and tried to just go over everything one more time as they left the bedroom to head to the Chapel. Going over lists in his head had always been calming for Armin so he hoped it would work for Prince Eren as well if he spoke them out loud. " Wedding cake is in the main hall, the rings are secure in the Chapel, the flowers are all placed, you are wearing pants. I think everything is set."

"That's all fine and good but what if I mess up in front of all three kingdoms. Or worse, what if I forget my vows to Levi?? I don't want to let him down even before we are officially married, Armin. He deserves so much better than me." It was rare to see the Prince doubting himself. Armin always admired him for bravely rushing forward whenever the need arose. "Eren, you are like my brother and you've never let anyone down. You always give until it hurts, do whatever it takes. You wrote those vows from your heart. They arent meant to be memorized and repeated. Prince Levi has no idea what you wrote so if you forget a word or two it won't matter as long as it's heartfelt and sincere." Armin assured the nervous Prince.

Eren pondered that for a moment and most of the tension left his face. "You're right. He won't know if I mess up what I'm going to say. I just have to make sure I don't stutter. At least at the coronation, I just have to swear to uphold the laws of the kingdom and to act in the best interest of the people."

"Ha ha. Leave it to you to think that the burden of a king will be easier than being a husband. " Armin teased." I can't wait to tell you and Levi what we got for you for your wedding. I think you'll both love it. Now let's go get you two soul mates married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. Next chapter will be the wedding and then just one more after that as a prologue! A million thanks to everyone who continued to follow this despite the long delays....I really appreciate the support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding at long last plus finally the reason for the M rating. There will be just 1 more chapter-an epilogue of sorts. 13 chapters for the almost 13 months to finish this story. Hugs and thank yous to everyone who stuck with it this long.

Chapter 12

The Chapel itself was closed off to the general public- only the royal's closest friends and whatever small number of family left were granted entrance. But throngs of people outside thrummed with excitement over the wedding and then crowning of all of their future leaders. So much so that the Chapel seemed to vibrate from the foundation up from their fervor. 

Erwin and Levi arrived first and took their places at the altar. Eren had agreed after a bit of mild protest to be the one to walk down the aisle led by Armin holding the rings and accompanied by Mikasa on his arm to give him away. Jean would follow behind since he would be participating in the coronation with his queen. 

Once everyone was in place, the wedding march began to play, echoing sweetly within the high ceilings of the Chapel. The procession began and Eren could barely see his future husband at the end. As he walked gracefully down the long aisle, all eyes were on him as Eren glowed radiantly with his jewel colored eyes and sun-kissed skin. When they finally reached the altar, the two princes embraced each other's hand while Armin stood next to Erwin on the left with Mikasa and Jean on the right. 

The minister greeted the crowd and welcomed the two grooms. Then he stepped aside so Erwin could make an announcement. 

"Your majesties, it is a glorious day for the Kingdoms of Sina and Rose as we all gather here for your wedding and coronation. We know that we could not ask for two better men to oversee our lands. So it's with great honor that Armin and I can bestow a proper wedding gift to the Princes. We would have waited for the reception but wanted your ceremony to be as stress-free as possible. So we are pleased to announce that Zackly has been apprehended, his magic rendered useless and will spend the rest of his days in custody. So please enjoy your special day free from fear of any retaliation." Erwin and Armin bowed deeply to their soon to be Kings as the two looked back in shock and appreciation. A teardrop fell from Eren, so moved by his advisor 's gesture and unable to speak, so Levi instead vocalized their gratitude.

"Prince Eren and I are eternally grateful for the amazing service you have always provided for us. This was just the icing on our wedding cake. We would never be where we are today without you two and so today, Eren and I now bow to you. Please continue to support us as we take on our new roles as Kings." They bowed low in respect for their advisors and best friends and then motioned to the minister to continue. 

The minister began the ceremony, minus the objection part since the quest Eren presented was legally and irrefutably binding. The princes had asked for everything to be short and sweet so he went right into the official statements. Then it was time for the vows. They had forgone the traditional "I do" part, preferring to verbalize their own feelings instead. Levi kept his cool composure as he turned to face his groom and take both hands. Eren was noticeably nervous by the slight tremor in his hands and the tiny twitch of his upper lip. Levi assured him silently with a small but genuine smile which gave Eren that push he needed to recite the words he prepared.

"Levi, we have known each other for as long as I can remember. You've always been there for me as a mentor and dear friend. I was constantly chasing after you, wanting to be like you. Be as good as you. Hoping you'd acknowledge me one day and maybe start chasing after me. Hoping against hope you would love me as much as I love you. I know I'll never be fully worthy of you but I promise to be there for you for everything and anything you'll ever need. I dedicate my heart and soul to you as I cherish every moment we share." Another tear rolled down Eren's cheek as he finished his vow and looked deep into Levi's stormy eyes.

"Eren, you've always been my light and the wind in my sails. I never shied away from darkness when your brightness was there to keep me going. When the war started, I got my first real taste of fear. That I might never be able to see you again. I swore to myself that if we both survived, I would never let you out of my sight again. That I would confess my love for you. So here we are now and I can never tire of telling you how much I love you. From this day forward, I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you by my side forever. " Levi looked up into Eren's eyes and could easily have gotten lost in them. It was that perfect moment in time that would define their love for all time.

The minister broke the reverie by asking for the rings and Armin stepped forward. He motioned for Eren to take Levi's and repeat the words "This ring is a symbol of my undying love for you and the eternal promise of our new life together. " He gently slid the band on Levi's left hand, the slight tremor gone.

Levi took the other band and repeated the same phrase before placing it on Eren's finger. 

The minister then completed the ceremony. "By the power vested in me by the royal Kingdoms of Maria, Sina and Rose, I now pronounce you husband and husband. May your union be ever joyful and prosperous. You may kiss the groom. "

The two princes kissed sweetly, sharing their first memory as a married couple, as the attendees cheered and clapped for them.

The minister then announced that the coronation would commence and the elders from the three kingdoms walked down the aisle to stand in front of Levi, Eren, and Mikasa and Jean. 

The crowd grew silent again in respect for what was to come next. It was still a sombering experience having lost the previous kings and queens to the tragedy of war. Everyone was eager to start looking forward but forgetting the horrors they endured and the losses suffered not long ago, was not a simple task. 

The eldest governor, Dot Pixis began, "Today, we bear witness to the dawn of the rule of three new leaders. It is unprecedented to have to crown all three kingdoms together but while the loss of war was devastating, we are now back, stronger than ever as a united force. Rose and Sina along with Maria and Trost will once again prosper, I am sure under our new Kings and Queen. Now that they have all fulfilled their duty in marriage, they are ready to have their crowns bestowed upon them. " With those words, the leaders of the military from each Kingdom marched down the aisle carrying the crowns for their Majesties. Each one stopped directly in front of the princes and princess and the head elder from each Kingdom stood next to their ruler. 

Dot Pixis then began the swearing in, "Princes Levi, Eren and Jean as well as Princess Mikasa please raise your right hands. Do you all swear to uphold the laws of the land, governing fairly and justly with compassion and wisdom for the benefit of all peoples?"

"We do," they all replied in unison.

"Then according to the statutes of our kingdoms, I bestow upon you the rightful crowns of your ancestors and grant the title of Kings and Queen." Then the military leaders gingerly placed the crowns on their heads. The royals then turned to face the crowd as everyone began to cheer once again.

Pixis then concluded the coronation, "May you all go forth and spread goodness through the lands once more. May you all enjoy long, prosperous lives and be blessed with many children to pass on the wealth and joy to. Congratulations."

With that, the ceremony ended and the new Kings and Queen marched down the aisle with guards surrounding them on all sides. The March continued on outside the Chapel as they made their way through the gathered people on the way to the Banquet hall for the reception. Along the entire route, people scattered rose petals, beautifully scenting the air, colorful butterflies flittered about and the occasional dove soared by. Excitement and merriment ran unchecked and it was a day long remembered and memorialized in the history books. 

After a few hours of feasting, drinking and dancing, the newlyweds had their fill and were itching to finally head back to their own place, having spent much longer than expected in Maria. They were eager to enjoy some well-earned alone time on their honeymoon by the gorgeous sea. Eren's parents had a small Chateau right on the coast which was the perfect distance in between Sina and Rose and was still close to Maria and Trost. Everyone agreed this would be the perfect spot to call home from now on. The old castles held too many painful memories for them anyway and they figured they wouldn't need much room. After all, they were both male, so unlike Mikasa who was hoping to fill her castle with beautiful children, they would have to adopt an heir.

So the Royal Guards cleared a path along the streets to get the new Kings' coach to the Chateau which was about a 2 hour trip with some of the fastest horses from Sina. They hardly minded the bumpy journey if it meant they could get to their wedding night quicker. They sadly couldn't relax or cuddle on the way but once they reached their destination, the two raced each other inside to the master bedroom that Armin and Erwin had gotten renovated for their arrival. 

The soft glow of candlelight greeted them as they opened the door to the chamber. As promised, the room had been tastefully decorated with flowers and also fully stocked with fresh fruits and dried meats, sparkling wine and water in addition to plenty of plush cushions and blankets. The balcony overlooking the sea was also set up with a huge day bed where they could lounge lazily while watching the waves. It was truly the perfect place for them to spend the next week undisturbed. 

And they indeed wasted no time as the door to the chamber was shut, Levi engaging the big lock before the two practically pounced on each other. They had kept their promise to retain their innocence until their wedding day but it hadn't been an easy task. Temptation was around every corner when it came to Eren who was used to walking around half dressed every morning not to mention being proposed to with no pants on. Levi had wanted to claim his mate right then and there that day and the rest of the kingdom be damned. But they had persevered and here they were finally alone in each other's arms, the rest of their lives ahead of them to indulge in all kinds of carnal pleasures. 

The rest of the world melted away as they kissed each other senseless, leaving no part of their mouths undiscovered. Frantically, they removed various parts of clothing, some easily discarded and others with a bit of contortion. As soon as they were completely naked, their hands began exploring each other, tentative touches where each reaction was new and amazing. Neither had any experience with intimate relations so what they lacked in experience was more than made up in enthusiasm. It all felt so incredibly intense and they had been pent up for so long that with just a bit of frottage and hands barely brushing against their erections they were already cumming all over each other.

That actually worked considerably in their favor as they quickly got cleaned up in the connected bathroom and with the edge taken off they were completely relaxed before attempting to move onto the next step. They had embarrassingly discussed it the night before the wedding as to what position they would prefer. Neither had a clue what it would be like to be on top or bottom so they decided to switch it up all during the honeymoon until they discovered what worked best for them in terms of comfort and pleasure. The only thing they knew for sure was that they would need plenty of oil and luckily, Erwin and Armin had made certain that the room was stocked with a huge jar of it. 

So after cleaning up, the two Kings continued kissing each other on the way over to the huge bed and Levi gently guided Eren down, laying him on his back and looking up at Levi. The jar was right there at the bedside so Levi dipped two fingers into it and leaned back over Eren to begin peppering tiny kisses along his neck and down to his chest. His lips paused at one of Eren's pert nipples while he gave a cautious nip. The sweet reaction from Eren arching up from the bed was proof enough that it felt good, so Levi continued nipping while placing one of the slick fingers in between Eren's ass cheeks. He circled around the puckered hole, testing to see how tight it was by applying light pressure before pushing inside. It was incredibly tight with just one finger how his entire dick was going to fit was a mystery. He started moving his finger in and out and checked to see how Eren was feeling, "It's this ok, Eren? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt....just feels weird. Go ahead and try a second one. I guess it needs to stretch out more." Eren asked.

Levi was thinking the same thing, "Ok, try to relax and I'll add the second one." He gently pushed the second finger in alongside the first and resumed the motions in and out. He could gradually feel the muscles relax so he started probing deeper and harder. The reactions from Eren seemed encouraging and then out of the blue Eren arched up and moaned wantonly. The sound went right to Levi's already hard erection making the need that much more intense. "Wh...what was that?" Eren panted.

"Not sure but I can try to replicate it, " Levi replied.

Eren nodded, "Ok but I can tell you if you do it to much, I'll end up a useless mushy puddle."

Levi chuckled at that image that popped into his head and tried to recreate whatever he had done to make Eren come undone. After a few purposeful thrusts, Eren made that sinful noise again and Levi memorized the spot that seemed to cause the delightful reaction. Levi was at his limit after seeing Eren writhe in pleasure underneath him so he scissored his fingers a few more times hoping he could manage to not hurt Eren too much. He knew no matter what he did, it was their first time and there would be some discomfort. He admired Eren for insisting he be the first to bottom knowing he was slightly larger and shared in his husband's wish to not inflict any pain. 

But for right now, both Kings' lust for each other far outweighed the possibility for pain. Levi generously coated himself with oil and asked Eren if he was ready. Eren nodded vigorously and spread himself even wider in invitation. Levi gladly obliged, the heat building up was getting unbearable. But when he started to push as gently as possible inside his husband, it was like going from the frying pan into the inferno. Eren was so incredibly tight and searingly hot, slowly sucking him in completely. 

Eren tried to hide his discomfort but Levi definitely could see him wince once or twice. "Are you OK, Eren? If it hurts at all, let me know. I can stop."

"No! I just need a moment to get used to this. I can't wait for you to experience this next time. It is a sweet mixture of a slight burn and fulfilling ecstasy. So hot and full. I think if you can hit that same spot again with your cock, it's going to be amazing." Eren smiled up at his husband. 

" I love you more than words can express, you know. I promise I'll make this as pleasurable as I can and I can't wait for you to wreck me later on. You feel so amazing wrapped around my dick, it's all I can do to hold back. Just tell me when you are ready." Levi grabbed onto Eren's hips and prepared himself.

"Ok, the burning is gone, so go ahead and move, my dearest King." Levi gladly obliged and began thrusting in and out. Eren meet his pace and soon began to buck up faster urging Levi to speed up as well. As soon as he did, he slid in deeper than before and hit Eren directly on his sweet spot causing him to see stars behind his jewel colored eyes. The noises that started pouring out of his lips were becoming absolutely scandalous and Levi was rapidly approaching the precipice. "Eren, I won't last much longer, it's just all too much. So amazing. "

"Hit that spot one more time, my love. Then we can come together." Eren yelled.

"So close! Eren! " Levi assaulted Eren and hit that special place directly. As promised, Eren spilled forcefully between them and clenched down on Levi. The added force on his dick, sent him spiraling over the edge and he emptied himself deep within his husband. Zapped of all strength from the intensity, he pulled out and collapsed next to Eren. The two, now satiated cuddled close and exchanged lazy kisses until they regained some composure. Levi always one for cleanliness made sure they were spotless as soon as he could get up while Eren cut up some fruit for them to enjoy. They had certainly worked up an appetite and after a few glasses of water to rehydrate, the young lovers were ready to go again before long. 

Over the next week, they left the bedroom only a handful of times and that was to indulge in some swimming in the beautiful sea. Eren tried to initiate some sex on the beach after one dip in the water but after getting all sandy, Levi refused and ran back into the Chateau to shower off. Eren, never one to give up, gave chase and they got to enjoy a rendezvous in the shower instead. 

All in all, the two had never been happier, and after the honeymoon was over, they tackled their new duties as Kings with enthusiasm and determination. Working in cooperation with Queen Mikasa and King Jean, wherever there was need, they sent assistance. Whatever needed rebuilding was given careful attention. Slowly the signs of the war's destruction diminished and beauty and order returned to all of the towns, far and wide. The young royals worked tirelessly for their people and they received the respect and acknowledgement they deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fought for months trying to decide if I wanted to make this chapter an Epilogue or a bridge to a sequel. I sadly don't think I'll have time to do a true sequel justice so I'm going to leave this story here. What happens afterwards, I can leave to my lovely readers' imaginations. I personally see this as a Happily Ever After kind of story and hope most will too. 
> 
> *** As a warning, there is an innuendo of MPREG at the end of this chapter. Nothing Graphic- just vague hints of it. So please be aware of that before reading in case you are not comfortable with that. ***
> 
> Thanks so much to all who read this story and enjoyed my self-indulgent need for a Royalty AU!

(Epilogue)

The next five years flew by in a flash. The kingdoms in their new alliances began to thrive again. Fields that had been razed were once again yielding bountiful crops and homes that had been destroyed were rebuilt, families growing once more. 

 

In fact the royal family of Maria had increased by one, three years ago and was about to be graced with another at any time. King Jean and Queen Mikasa couldn't be happier. They loved their son, Prince Kristophe, as did the entire Kingdom. He was a sweet, quiet child and even though he was spoiled by his Uncles Levi and Eren, he was non-pretentious and looked forward to sharing all of his things with his new brother or sister when they arrived. In fact, his Uncles had just arrived to be close by when the new baby arrived so they could help out when needed. They had brought the young prince two small wooden swords and shields so he could learn to spar with his sibling one day. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself as Marco offered to take him out to the gardens to try them out while the Kings and Queen could catch up.

 

It had been a few months since Levi and Eren had visited Maria, the last time being when Mikasa announced she was pregnant with her second child. The two kings were obviously thrilled to have a new niece or nephew, Jean and Mikasa had already been raising Prince Kristophe well. But they couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as they found that after spending time with their nephew that they would love to welcome a child of their own. 

 

For over two years, they had waited patiently for a child to become available for adoption; but it just never happened. Due to the heavy losses from the war, most families took in any related children that had lost a parent. Not to mention to get a farm and crops started back up or rebuild homes and businesses, even children as young as 10 were needed by their families to help shoulder the burden. So there just weren't any unwanted children to adopt. 

 

In most cases, that would be an ideal situation but for Eren and Levi, it just left them unfulfilled. They had even discussed traveling far from their own lands to see if they could find other towns that might have children to adopt. Erwin and Armin thought that would be the most viable option but Mikasa was afraid for them to meet up with some unfriendly groups on the journey. Marco suggested finding a surrogate but neither of the two kings wanted to risk ask sorts of complications that could arise from that. At the end of that meeting, there was no decision made but Hanji interjected that she could help but the two would have to see her in private. Being that anything Hanji suggested was most likely a dangerous proposition, they quickly dismissed that offer.

 

A few days later, King Jean and Queen Mikasa were blessed with a tiny baby girl with lots of black hair and bright eye. They quickly named her Katalina and the little princess was introduced to her Uncles.

The first time the two uncles were able to hold their new niece, Eren cried. Levi would never admit it, however, looking at Eren with the swaddled child in his arms, he became misty eyed as well.

 

“I would do anything for us to have a child of our own, Levi. Just look at her; she’s so amazing and tiny and perfect.”

 

“I know, brat. I would do anything to make that happen too.” Levi replied and took his niece from the other King.

 

Eren sighed heavily, “Do you think there might be some kids to come available for adoption in a few years? Now that we’ve gotten the majority of the three kingdoms back to their former prosperity?”

 

“We can only hope, Eren. There just aren’t too many other options for us right now. At least we have a lovely new Princess and her brother to watch after in the meantime.”

 

Eren could only nod as a few more tears escaped. He knew there were so few options. They could try to travel far away to Shingashina but the roads were hazardous through the mountains and they did not want to leave their kingdoms behind for the long period of time such a trip would entail. But he then remembered that Hanji mentioned something that they quickly dismissed. Maybe he would seek her out privately and see exactly what she meant. She had helped them out in a pinch before. It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

 

Eren figured there was only one way to find out. The next day, he slipped away from Levi in the wee hours of the morning to visit Hanji. He knew the necromancer never slept anyway so she’d be sure to be awake. She would be heading back sooner to their castle than they would be, as they planned to visit with the new princess for at least another week. He didn’t want to wait until they got back, as this was urgent and who knew if Hanji might change her mind. She was unpredictable at the best of times.

 

He barely had to knock on the door to the chamber where she was staying for the day before the door was wildly flung open and he was greeted loudly and enthusiastically. “King Eren! What could possibly bring you to me at this amazing but ungodly hour of the morning?”

 

“Shhh, you’ll wake up the whole castle…” Eren tried to get into the room and close the door before that happened, knowing that Hanji’s volume control was very unreliable.

 

“Yes, your highness, I would not want to wake up the baby. Queen Mikasa would banish me forever. So really, to what honor do I have for your visit?’ At least her enthusiasm died down slightly but it was short-lived once the King explained.

 

“So the other day you mentioned that you might be able to help King Levi and myself with our dilemma. We’ve waited five years and I know I’ve tried to be patient…but I just don’t want to wait anymore. I know Levi is hoping in a few years, a child or two might need adoptive parents or that we may be able to travel to the closest kingdom, but the few around us are still so far away. We never have dealings with them; so who knows if they’d even receive us amicably? We certainly don’t want to offend anyone and heavens forbid, risk even a remote chance of another war.”

 

Hanji smiled mischievously and waved her hands about. “Of course! None of us want that. Why go through all of that trouble or have to wait even more years. You want to enjoy your kiddos while you are both young. I have just the perfect solution. It’s a little unorthodox, but it will do the trick. And you’re both kings. You’ve worked so hard; you both deserve some time to take off and spend with family for family. You just have to be willing to make a few small sacrifices for a short time.”

 

“You know that Levi and I would do almost anything to make this a reality. When the three of us were growing up, we had each other but when we were apart it was so lonely. I always wished for siblings and sadly, that never happened. But to have our own children to pass the kingdoms down to, that is our fondest wish. So yes, a few sacrifices are nothing. How short a time are we talking? We’ve already waited so long, it will seem inconsequential regardless.” Eren asked though the answer would not make a difference. He had already made his mind up to do whatever it was Hanji was suggesting.

 

“Oh, no more than nine months. The side effects are different with each person, so sadly, I cannot guarantee what will happen along the way. However, the end result is always the same though. “

 

Eren wasn’t sure what to make of that, “Nine months? Just what exactly are you proposing?”

 

“Something that could only be possible through magic and this lovely, purple potion.” She cackled as she held up the big flask of bright violet liquid that shimmered despite the lack of light in the early morning hours.

Shocked but insanely curious, he looked deeply into the flask as its contents swirled almost on its own, “Do you mean that I would actually…? That I could….? …Me?”

 

Hanji had to place the glass container down on a table, not trusting herself not to drop it as she laughed heartily, nearly doubled over. “Yes, yes and oh yes. Of course, it will still take Levi to get you that way. But what a great thing it will be. You’ll have exactly what you two always wanted- just like Mikasa and Jean. They will be beautiful with your eyes, your majesty.”

 

Eren had to take the nearest seat. Overcome and shaky with excitement, fear and disbelief at the same time. The two kings had always hoped to adopt, but after a few years, there were still no children available. This option was something that shouldn’t even exist in the natural world, but here he was looking at this mystery concoction. One that could make their dream come true. The possibility was tempting but this was Hanji they were talking about. You always had to err on the side of caution with that one. Not to mention what Levi would think. “So what exactly would this entail?”

 

Hanji sat down next to Eren and took both of his hands in hers and animatedly described the entire process to the King. An hour later, a sleepy and embarrassed Eren made his way back to the room where he and Levi were staying, with a tiny vial of the purple liquid in hand. He wrapped it up carefully in a silk scarf and placed it in a drawer. He needed to wait three days for the full moon to take it and then hope for the best. 

Three nights later, Eren retrieved the vial and imbibed its contents quickly while Levi was finishing up his bath. The moonlight shone in the window from the full moon, and he wasn’t sure why, but he felt as if the cool liquid made him feel sparkly inside. Like a tingle but yet so much more. He was understandably nervous but the benefit far outweighed the risk. He would gladly suffer through any of the discomfort to be able to have the child they always wanted. 

Eren quickly hid the empty vial under the mattress and waited for Levi to come to bed. A few minutes later, he began to become impatient as a glowing warmth spread throughout his body. Levi rarely took this long; of course, he had to be fastidious on the one day Eren needed him right away. The heat grew more intense and Eren had never felt such an insistent lust before. So much so that he immediately jumped off the bed and pounced on his husband as he entered the bedroom.

“Umpf! Eren! What the…?”

In between kisses, Eren could only mutter a few syllables; he was already way too far gone, “Need…..now….bed.”

Luckily, Levi was able to comprehend and seemed more than willing to go along. He shrugged off the robe he was wearing and Eren quickly removed his lounge pants, leaving them both unencumbered by any garments. They barely made it back the bed, as they both became ravenous for each other. Neither had any idea what was going on but they didn’t care. It all felt so amazing as they lost themselves in each other, over and over, almost all night long. Even their wedding night had not been so heated and frenzied.

The next morning, they slept in and even missed breakfast. Mikasa became quite concerned as this was uncharacteristic of them; however, Hanji appeared just as Mikasa was about to knock on their chamber door.

“No need to check on those two. It was a full moon last night and I know the two of them would have been very busy. Let them sleep; they will need it.” Hanji assured the Queen. Mikasa, ever skeptical, was not convinced. 

“What do you mean, busy? Did you do something to them? You have that look in your eyes.” Mikasa knew that just about anything could happen when Hanji was up to her crazy hi-jinks.

“Your Majesty, of course not. The two of them had a little problem and they came to me for advice. I happened to have a solution for them, but you know anything worth having, takes a little hard work. The most hilarious thing is I don’t believe they are aware that they both came to me for help with the same problem. I can’t wait for them to find out.” Hanji laughed as quietly as possible so as not to wake the sleeping kings. “Come with me, my lady and I’ll tell you all about it.”

So the necromancer explained what had happened and that each of them had been given a vial of the special potion. So all they had to do was wait and see what the results would be. Mikasa could hardly believe any of it but agreed to keep an open mind if her dearest friends could experience the joys of family that she and Jean had been blessed with. 

So the Kings returned home to their kingdom almost two weeks later and sure enough a few weeks after that, Mikasa received a letter from them saying that by a miracle (and some magic), they were both expecting a little bundle. Hanji had agreed to watch over them during the entire process to make sure all went well. 

Those next few months flew by like a flash and soon, Mikasa and Jean found themselves visiting Eren and Levi and their new prince and princess. 

All of their lands continued to thrive and in a few years, all four, royal children were old enough to play together. They became a quartet of tight-knit friends who loved to play pranks on their caretakers and steal treats from the kitchen. 

The young Kings and Queen had come full circle. It had been a long and crazy journey. Dangerous as well. Their parents would have been proud, and they all still sorely missed them. But they had regained what they had once lost and promised to keep it that way as long as they could, for the good of all kingdoms and their dearest children.


End file.
